The Wishing Sayian
by Krazy97
Summary: Kase is not your average sayian she can grant wishes now she's on a journey with her two brothers raditz and kakarot and there friend prince vegeta. rated M for language I am changed it to have a p.o.v. so please read and review it's better now honestly
1. the begining

Diclaimer I own nothing

The wishing Sayian the beginnig.

It all started with a little girl one who was part of a sayian legend all but forgotten to the sayian race. That is until she showed up, you see the legend says every ten thousand years a sayian unlike any other will appear as an infant but will not be born just shows up fully dressed in the middle of a room in a house. And that is where our story begins Kase is the sayian from the legend the wishing sayian is what she is called her tears are sometimes red the red ones have the power to grant any wish depending on how many tears you can earn and how many she has. You see it's nearly impossible to get her to cry no matter how badly hurt she may be and getting her to cry red tears would be even harder. Kase grew up like any other sayian child as an attempt to protect her identity. She was raised in the low class family of Bardock, his wife and two sons Kakarot and Raditz. They treat her as if she truley was born into the family and didn't just appear out of nowhere. Now the child is fifteen and knows all the extents of her power. She's not tall like her brothers but not exactly short either she has shoulder length black hair with a few discrete pink streaks in it which she hides for sayians have only black hair. She keeps her hair in a plain pony tail and wears the normal sayian armor in the pink variety. She actually showed up wearing that kind of armor that and a lone necklace the one every wishing sayian that is a girl has. It's rather plain just a chain with a star behind a moon, the star for wishing stars and the moon because she is a sayian.

"Kase come on we have to leave now if were going to train and be home on time for dinner," Kakarot says with very little patience.

"Kakarot calm down your not going to starve if you end up five minutes late to dinner," Raditz says with a laugh.

"Easy for you to say your not the one dad is mad at," Kakarot says still worried but with slight jeolousy that his brother has nothing to worry about if he's late to dinner.

"Honestly Kakarot it was your fault that the dog was killed," I say walking outside ready to go train.

"It was only a dog," Kakarot says with a wine.

"No his dog and his favorite at that you know very well he went every where with it," Raditz says.

"What is this be mean to Kakarot day," Kakarot says sarcastically.

"Don't be rediculous that's Tuesday it's Saturday," I say unable to contain my laughter of course it is an actual holiday here on Vegeta-sei ever since the prince realized how fun it is to be mean to Kakarot and those who don't participate will be thrown in along side Kakarot.

"What already why does prince Vegeta have to hate me so," Kakarot says dramaticly.

"You did eat his pie and it was the last one," Raditz says.(those sayians and there food honestly a whole holiday of torturing kakarot over pie!)

"But I wanted it too," Kakarot defensively says.

"Yes but your a low class he's the prince of our race," I say for the millionth time we have this conversation to often.

"Kakarot, Raditz no training today your going to eat dinner then were leaving to the palace for a meeting with the king and prince," Bardock my adopted father says sticking his head out the front door. Even though there low class they've all achieved higher status than most of the elite sayian soldiers all the boys in the family. My power is being kept secret as to not risk someone finding me out, sometimes it bothers me I can't fight like my brother's but when I train I don't care since I can always excell in beating their asses.

"But dad I got a new attack that'll finally put Kase in her rightful place," Kakarot says with a wine forgetting momentarily he's in trouble when he saw the look on dad's face he quickly went inside to his room.

"Trust me the attack wouldn't have worked it has the stupidest damn name I've ever heard," Raditz says.

"Raditz you think that about all of his attacks and what I say about cursing infront of your sister she'll end up as bad as Kakarot or worse you I'm sure your where he get's it," dad says in a stern voice to his eldest son.

"Yes probably so but where did I get it surely not mother or you," Raditz says with emphisis on the you knowing full well that his father curses more than anyone in the battle fields.

"Watch it if your mom finds out you got it from me she'll kill me but not before I do the same to you," dad says with a warning.

"You wouldn't kill Raditz he means to much to me and I wouldn't let mom kill you either you both mean the world to me," I say, I love my family much more than your average teenager exspecialy one that's sayian but it might just be the fact I have nobody else and I'm the wishing sayian.

"Sometimes I wonder if your sayian mostly when you say that," Raditz says a little coldly to me but with a look on his face like he's only kidding.

"Well who else is going to train with me because mom won't and eventually Kakarot will drive me insane," this earns a laugh from the other two sayians though I care for Kakarot just as much just everyone likes picking on him since he's the odd ball of the family. Though I am not a memeber by blood and look completely different from the rest unlike Kakarot I still fit in better.

"Point taken now go wash for dinner and this time bring your manners Raditz or you'll be in trouble with your mother and so will I," dad says with a laugh heading back inside. Would you believe this is a rather routine thing for our family minus the dog being the reason for Kakarot being in trouble. Now I think you may be wondering or the thought came to you for a brief milisecond why didn't I use my wishing powers to bring back the dog. Well first of all I've never even cried a tear in my life normal or not, another reason is that I can't grant wishes to those who's family I joined as an infant and nobody knows why that is. Raditz and I head inside and immediatly sit down at the table for dinner shortly after Kakarot arrives and takes his seat at the table.

"So what is our meeting about this time," Kakarot ask his father.

"Not sure he said it was top secret and he'd tell us everything upon arrival," dad says lieing since he was told not to tell his sons why they were going. I raised an eyebrow at my adopted father's comment I practically have a built in lie detector one of the many advantages and disadavantages of being the wishing sayian. But decided to let it go it must have been something me and my mother were not to hear.

"Let's go guys if we don't leave now we'll have to fly there at full speed," Raditz says standing by the door waiting for the other two to put on their boots since they have to take them off when in the house.

"Relax Raditz we'll get there in time now let's get going and Kase behave while were gone," dad says exiting the house and winking at me since last time I managed to catch my room on fire. Basically he is all for fun and games until it gets him in trouble with our mom then he acts all strict until she forgets about whatever it is, which could takes a day or weeks depending on how bad it was. The fire was a whole month so none of us were allowed more than three hours of traing a day which for a sayian isn't to easy to get by on.

"Tomorrow I'll show you my new move," Kakarot says exiting the house.

"Dissappear before then he calls this move kamehameha how retarded," Raditz says with a laugh as he shuts the door.(Hmm I wonder what that move does as if you don't know but if you don't then your life is spent far away from the tv at all hours.)

"Well what do you say we go into to town and buy some icecream now that they're gone," mother ask smiling.

"Depends do I get whatever flavor I want," I ask excitedly knowing my mother would never take us all to get ice cream the boys have no idea when to stop eating ice cream.

"Fair enough now go put on your shoes," is all she said in responce. I quickly put on my shoes and ran outside shortly after my mother came out of the house. The walk into town isn't long it's actually rather short. Once we reached the ice cream place Igot a vanilla while my mother got a chocolate. When I was done eating my icecream I noticed almost all the other sayians were headed to the town's main entrance leading to the other towns.

"What's going on," I ask no one inparticular.

"Some one spotted an elite coming towards the town," the owner of the ice cream shop says heading in that direction as well.

Meanwhile at the palace

"Prince Vegeta the low classes are here for the meeting," Nappa a rather large elite says coming into my private training room.

"Very well then I'll be on my way then you are dismissed Nappa," I Vegeta the prince of sayians say in a cold voice I never realy shows kindness I'm the most ruthless and bad tempered sayian in history. Nappa leaves without another word not even thinking about saying anything else for he had been dismissed. If I dismisses you you've got ten seconds before I yell and possibly attack you. I shut down the training chamber and heads to father's throne room. I bow once I approache the king and rise when father aknowledges my bow.

"Good now that your here we can begin this meeting," father says once I takes my seat next to father.

"So what is it that we need to be discussing," Raditz politely ask showing his respect for his king and prince. Knowing full well the consequences for not doing so.

"Right well first of all as we all know Prince Vegeta is now sixteen so in two years time we'll be readying him to take over the throne and crown and by his twentyth birthday he should be ready to be king a position I don't much want to give up," father says laughing as does everyone else in the room including the prince.

"Well yes we know that but I'm taking your throne whether you like it or not," I say with a sarcastic yet serious tone in my voice.

"Right anyways Vegeta it's time for you to start finding a mate," father says sternly to me.

"I told you I don't want a mate I refuse to take one," I say.

"You can't be king without one and I doubt anyone wants Tarble as king," father says.

"Please if he were crowned king he'd be killed in a matter of nanoseconds by me, you or anyone else willing to kill him," I say with a laugh.

"He has a point there though nobody else would since he's in the royal family," Bardock says.

"I may not normally be mean about things but Tarble king he's not exactly the best sayian out there he can't even reach a power level as high as the highest low class," Kakarot says showing no emotion at all.

"Even Kakarot agrees and Tarble is a disgrace to the family I say we banish him," I say happily since everyone is dissing my younger brother.

"No now try to stay on topic Vegeta I'm ordering elites to go to every town on the planet and bring back every sayian female fifteen through eighteen and you will pick one as your mate or I'll be king until I die and afterwards it shall be Tarble and we'll just forget all about your birthrights," father sternly says.

"Fine I'll pick one but I won't be happy about it," I say.

"Right now onto current business Vegeta you Raditz, Kakarot and one other shall be going on another mission imediatly after you choose a mate," father says.

"Where will they be headed," Bardock says pretending not to know. It's obvious he is at least to me.

"Your going to Earth if you find anything of intrest take it and leave if you find someone who maybe useful then bring them with you but I doubt you do," father says.

"Earth I heard they can't beat a sayian dog in a batte," Raditz says laughing at the thought of going there with so many and the prince as one of them.

"Yes their technology is nothing to ours but you may find something of interest," father says with a smirk on his face.

"Is that all," Kakarot ask the king.

"You two are dismissed I need to discuss something with Vegeta in private then with Bardock when were done, you wait by the entrance to the palace for Vegeta," father says to Raditz and Kakarot. They do as told and leave Bardock waits out side the doors for them to finish.

"You mean to tell me this is a mission to see if we can't find someone from a legend that turned into a fairy tell over the years it's impossible," I say angerly at my father.

"You will also take whomever it is you damn choose as your mate and your to check every planet where the inhabitants resemble sayians even a little," father says in a very commanding voice," you are dismissed send Bardock in and go find Kakarot and Raditz they'll be willing to assist you in choosing a mate Raditz loves to flirt with girls." I don't say a word as I march angerly out of the throne room. Not long after I left was it that Bardock walked in.

* * *

><p>"I take it Vegeta was happy with your news," Bardock says sarcastically.<p>

"He'll get over it or he'll fucking realize I was not joking about Tarble as king," King Vegeta says to his longtime friend.

"You sure your plan will work I mean there is no gurentee he'll choose Kase as his mate or that he'll find out she's the wishing sayian," Bardock says.

"Well let's make that a bet fifty gold pieces," King Vegeta ask.

"Your on I just hope the boys don't find out about my stash of gold or they'll tell their mother," Bardock says with a chuckle.

"Doesn't matter right now what matters is my plan falls into place," King Vegeta says.

"Hey I helped too I mean hello the wishing sayian is my daughter I could've told her about your plan," Bardock says.

"But you didn't you want her to find a suitable mate able to protect her as much as I want to keep my throne," King Vegeta says laughing.

"Very true I just hope none of this backfires you may have found out she's the wishing sayian but the prince may not Vegeta," Bardock says in a very serious tone to the king of his race.

"How could when we were kids and on missions we said if either of us had a daughter she'd become the mate of the other's son," King Vegeta says.

"Please we both completely forgot about that until we realized Vegeta was fifteen and would need to start finding a mate in a year," Bardock says laughing at the memory of the meeting they had when they remembered Vegeta's age and their deal.

"True but it doesn't matter this will be best for everyone you, me, your daughter Kase and Prince Vegeta, even your sons," King Vegeta says.

"Alright now we just wait and see if our plan will be ruined before it realy starts," Bardock says.

Meanwhile

"I can't believe he's making you choose a mate immediatly," Raditz says to me.

"And she's coming on our mission it'll ruin the fun of just the three of us," Kakarot says with a bit of sadness in his voice.

"I know it fucking is fair I rather make a dog the heir to the throne than choose a damn mate," I yell.

"Actually that wouldn't be to bad think we wouldn't understand the orders and laws they all would be in dog," Raditz jokingly says.

"Yeah then before you know it they'll be the masters and us the pets," Kakarot says trying to contain his laughter.

"Yeah well it's not likly happening and I've got to choose a damn fucking bitch to be my mate by the end of the day," I furiously say.

"Damn Vegeta it's been a while since you've cursed this much," Kakarot says.

"Yeah our last mission two weeks ago good time good times," Raditz says with a distant look in his eye as he smiles at the memory.

(flash back 2 weeks ago)

"Raditz, Kakarot I made up a damn new song as soon as I'm king it's to be the new national antom," I had said laughing we were all a little drunk from having so many inhabitants of the planet killed already.

"Is it full of hatred and cursing," Raditz said

"I would be damn mad if it didn't," Kakarot dizzly said.

"Trust me you'll fucking love it or I'll kill you," I said.

"Well before I decide let's hear it," Raditz said.

"Alright here it goes fuck, fuck, fuck, bitch,bitch, bitch, damn, damn, damn, shit, shit, shit I hate this planet," I sang drunkily.

"Damn that was a fantastic song," Kakarot said.

"It sound like jingle bells," Raditz said laughing his head off.

(end of flash back)

"Damn we were realy drunk then," Kakarot says.

"I know we got home three days later and mom still was able to smell beer on our breath," Raditz says.

"You know it's a stupid law that you have to be eighteen to drink all you want to where your drunk," I say.

"Well we weren't here and we were with the prince," Raditz says.

"Yes but I think that was the absolute worst hangover any of us ever had," Kakarot says.

"Who cares now let's go train until the girls get here," I say walking off to my training room with Raditz and Kakarot in tow behind me.

* * *

><p>I don't know about you but I think that went pretty well.(it wasn't that good you should have made them drunk the whole time)who asked you curse you multiple personalities(get over it and what was so fantastic about this anyways)I thought it might be fun hello vegeta and kakarot practically best friends.(I think it could have been better) well ignore them and please review critize if you must I'll take it from anyone but my multiple personalities(too bad I'm giving it and nobody is ever going to review)well i hope they do but i am going to update even if nobody ever reads but for now I want pizza so laters.<p>


	2. Mission angry Vegeta

Well here is another chapter

Disclaimer i own nothing of this

the wishing sayian mission angry vegeta

"Mom what do you think the elite is coming to the village for," I ask my mother as we walk to the entrance to the town.

"I'm sure it must be something important," mother replies once we reach the main entrance to the town I notice almost everyone I know is there. There are exactly two elites both were dressed in the elite sayian uniforms and wore nothing but frowns on their faces clearly not wanting to be here. The one on the right begins to speak.

"We are here on simple orders now we need every female between fifteen and eighteen to step forward and come with us," the man says.

"I thought you said we could eat lunch before leaving," the man on the left says.

"I lied we're running behind as it is," the first of them says.

"Fine now everyone fitting the description come forward in the next minute or else," the second says. Every girl in the town between fifteen and eighteen stepped forward to where the elites were amongst them was me I just stood there calm wondering what this was about. While every one around me was looking worried and panicked a few looked scared. The two elites walk through the group of girls telling one every now and then to go back or to stay put. By the time they went through them all only half were left in there spots. I was still standing there unable to be lucky and go back.

"Right now everyone who is still here let's go we're headed to palace," the first elite says.

"Why what are we doing," the girl next to me ask one of the elites threw a ball of ki at the girl she didn't even see it coming but I did. I put an arm infront of the girl and caught the ball.

"No asking questions and do as your told," the second elite says not haveing been paying any attetion the other on the other hand stood there staring. Obviously he was not sure as to what had just happened. The elites began walking towards the palace one infront of the girls the other behind neither saying another word the entire trip. Once they arrived I realized that at least half the girls between fifteen and eighteen had to be there in the front entrance to the kings palace. I was probably one of the only ones who has set foot in the palace in the past. I went only once and that was when the king found out I am the wishing sayian. I saw several elites and servants but neither of the princes. Now I was here once again but this time was not with my family but many strangers and a few girls from my town.

"Now everyone calm down and be quiet the prince and some of his friends will be here to greet you momentarily though he rather not I'm sure," an elite I have yet to see says to every one there. Once he says this though most of the girls went from scared and worried to excited and giddy all but me that is. I just stood there not realy caring what was going on unaware as to what was about to happen.

Meanwhile inside vegeta's training room.

"Kakarot your such a copycat, "I say annoyed at Kakarots new move I was just shown.

"It's not that much like your galic gun," Kakarot says wineing.

"He's right there different colors," Raditz says laughing. Nappa walks into the room.

"Sorry to interupt but it seems there are a bunch of girls in the front entrance," Nappa says trying to actually sound casual.

"Very well I'll have to beat your ass into dust later Kakarot," I say to Kakarot shutting down the training room.

"Thanks Nappa you saved my life for now," Kakarot says with relief on his face.

"Yeah now I'm not an only child," Raditz says to Nappa angerly.

"I don't give a damn now let's go get this fucking over with," I yell at them leaving the room and heading to the front entrance followed by a nervous Kakarot, bored Raditz and slightly scared Nappa.

"Wow am I in heaven look at all of these girls," Raditz says drooling.

"Your lucky I may not flirt with every girl I see but this not fair," Kakarot says stunned by all the girls I have to pick from.

"This is going to take for ever Nappa put them in groups by their age, after that classes, then seperate elites from the rest of the class," I say to Nappa as to put the girls into smaller groups when they are done there were more than a dozen groups.

"How does this help exactly," Nappa ask.

"Simple if they are seventeen or eighteen send them home," I say to Nappa and just like that half the girls are gone leaving those who are fifteen or sixteen years of age left.

"Nice tactics but I'm curious do I get any rejects," Raditz ask curiously.

"You realy need to stop with all the flirting with girls," Kakarot says.

"What now," Nappa ask.

"Send home anyone older than me out of the sixteen year olds," I say.

"Right away your highness," Nappa says going to follow his orders.

"You guys went back to the whole oldest get's first pick thing didn't you," Kakarot says refering to when we used to choose who got to do anything first by who was the oldest then it's still was that way since no matter what the king got what he wanted then me lastly Tarble so no difference.

"Yes and I'm not going to be third amongst my family," I say.

"Who shall I send home next," Nappa ask.

"All those with first names starting with a through j," I say to Nappa growing border by the second.

"Now that one I don't get," Raditz says.

"I just thought it get rid of some and it did see," I say pointing at what is now a fourth of what we started with.

"What next height," Kakarot ask sarcasticly.

"Actually not a bad idea get rid of those who are not 5'6''," I say to Nappa as he returns.

"Vegeta your not that tall," Raditz says.

"Raditz you two are 6'3'' and 6'2'' tall amongst sayian but not giants like Nappa I'm average 5'7'' not including my hair," Vegeta says.

"Right then your an even 6 feet tall," Kakarot says estimating the height of Vegeta's hair.

"Well Vegeta that leave twelve six age fifteen six age sixteen," Nappa says coming back.

"Good now get everyone's power level," I say. It only took a minute for Nappa to come back with every one's power level.

"Send home the one's with a level below 1000 except the one who is twenty five," I say not trusting the paper and getting a reading off of hmy own scouter which is one of a kind and can tell you the amount of power being surpressed and adding it to what a normal scouter would read getting their exact power level. It sounds complicated but is rather easy. The level that was shown shocked me to say the least it was reading a level only two thousand less than my own.

"Alright prince Vegeta that leaves six," Nappa says when he got back.

"If there name is more than six letters send them home if it's six or less they can stay for now," I say to Nappa.

"Looks like there is only three left now Vegeta you may as well look at them," Raditz says when three more girls leave.

"Wait is that Kase how did I not notice her here the whole time," Kakarot whispers to Raditz so Vegeta doesn't here.

"Holy shit your right man we were having to much fun to notice," Raditz says back in a whisper.

"Alright this is simple Kakarot you and Raditz get the two who are sixteen I get the one who is fifteen," I say once we were over there.

"Cool good idea I love it," Kakarot ignorantly says Raditz smacks him hard on the back of the head.

* * *

><p>"You baka he just picked our sister to be his new mate," Raditz says to Kakarot. I just stood there calmly not even paying attention as to what had been going on all they were told was to get into groups by age and class and more and more were sent home until there were only three of them left. Now I saw my brothers argueing as usual the fight wasn't long and now Raditz was flirting with the girl from a first class town that had been standing next to me. Kakarot was talking to the second class girl that was left in polite conversation most likely. Then I realized that the prince was walking toward me once he stopped I neiled before him.<p>

"Rise girl," Vegeta says in a very bored tone. Doing as I was told I stood up.

"Hey Vegeta let's go before your dad goes on our mission," Raditz says from where he was standing.

"Or worse Tarble," Kakarot says adding to Raditz's comment.

"Very well let's go then follow us girl," Vegeta says to me I follow as they head to the throne room. When we walked in we all neiled down to the king except Vegeta he simply bowed as you would in greeting a friend. I looked around the room after we were told to rise and realized standing next to the king was my father, who got a look of happiness, disappointment and great joy all in a brief second before going back to his normal emotionless look.

"Vegeta you guys are back five minutes quicker than I thought it'd be," the king says to his son.

"Vegeta is rather fast at getting rid of those who are older than him," Raditz says with a laugh.

"And those not a certain height," Kakarot says teasingly.

"I told them to get rid of those who fit the description of what ever came to mind," Vegeta happily says.

"Of course you did well Bardock it seems the business we discussed earlier results in me being right," King Vegeta says to Bardock refering to their bet.

"Yeah you always win one of these days I'll start thinking you've been cheating," father says.

"I couldn't possibly have cheated this time," King Vegeta says.

"Anything is possible when it comes to you," father says to his king.

"All well it's nice to see you again Kase it's been awhile," King Vegeta says to me.

"Yes it has five years to be exact," I calmly reply to the king.

"Wait you two have met before," Vegeta ask anyone willing to listen.

"Yes right before you guys went on that mission to planet Cute," King Vegeta says.

"Don't remind me of that mission it was nightmare," Vegeta, Kakarot and Raditz all say at the exact same time.

"Wow they realy did hate that mission at least this next one won't be as bad," father says to them.

"Now does anyone want to go get a silver apple and slice into four even pieces so you can go on your mission," King Vegeta ask.

"I will and don't worry I won't eat it," Kakarot says exiting the room. I just stood there oblivious to what was going on. Tarble walked into the room just then bowing to his father and brother before speaking.

"Tarble who invited you to this meeting," Vegeta says before he can get a word in. I don't much like the prince I knew he was more mean and foul tempered than his father but this was worse than I thought he didn't even have good greeting for his own brother.

"Man if I knew you'd come in I would've went with Kakarot," Raditz says earning a laugh from all the sayians but Tarble and me.

"I came to see if Vegeta was going to choose a mate ever or if he'd let his attitude cost him the throne," Tarble jokingly says.

"Don't be rediculous his pride would not allow you to be king ever," father says laughing.

"Obviously your question was dumb but if you were going to learn how to fight like a real sayian don't let this stop you," Vegeta says coldly to his brother.

"Damn who invited Tarble if I knew he'd show up I would have waited," Kakarot says coming in. This comment confuses me I never heard anything mean come from my brother.

"Kakarot what did I say about who you curse infront of," father snarls at his youngest son.

"Sorry dad I forgot Kase was in here," Kakarot says.

"Kakarot you shouldn't curse it's not good you'll end up cursing at someone who'll be able to kill you," Tarble says.

"Fuck Tarble you may be royalty but I'm getting annoyed by you right now," father says forgetting what he just said to Kakarot.

"Hey dad I thought you didn't want us cursing infront of Kase," Raditz sarcastically says earning a glare from there father.

"She may as well get used to it if she's going on that mission Vegeta told me about the song he came up with on the last mission," King Vegeta says laughing at the song he actually told Vegeta it was funny and a good idea but not fit for an anthom of their planet since it ended wiht I hate this planet.

"Song is that what it was they told me it was a poem but they were drunk when he came up with it," father says.

"Well hopefully they can come up with a better one if they get drunk on this mission," King Vegeta says.

"I still think it sounded like jingle bells," Raditz says.

"Yes but every song we make up sounds like jingle bells to you," Vegeta says to Raditz.

"True but he doesn't know the name to any other song," Kakarot says.

"You three realy shouldn't be getting drunk like that either your underage to be drunk," Tarble says.

"They were on a different planet besides Vegeta's been getting into the alcohol since he was five," King Vegeta says.

"I remember the first time he got some took a tiny sip and was drunk," father says laughing.

(flash back)

"Dad look what I can do," Vegeta had said to his father when he found him trying to kill a drawing of Frieza.

"Vegeta are you drunk," Bardock had asked.

"With power maybe I'm killing Frieza because I'm a super sayian,'' the five year old prince Vegeta yelled before passing out.

(end of flash back)

"Well what did you expect I was five and Tarble was two days old and already annoying as shit," Vegeta says.

"You guys are jerks see you later I'll show you I can be strong as any of you and stronger," Tarble angerly says leaving the room.

"See he needs to be drunk sometime he'd so be normalish," Kakarot says.

"Maybe one day but not any time soon," Raditz says.

"He'll never be normal," Vegeta says.

* * *

><p>now I call that weird but also funny with a five year old Vegeta whos drunk can't get funnier than that<p> 


	3. leaving for Earth

Chapter3 leaving for Earth

Diclaimer: i own nothing having to do with the show

"Alright now try not to get to drunk," Bardock says to us as we climb into our pods.

"If they do I suggest you run and hide Kase because they're nightmares when drunk," father says.

"What do you mean by that," Kase ask them.

"They mean no matter how strong you are when any of us is drunk we're either happily singing or killing and paying little attention to who we kill," I say sirking at Kase, who all of a sudden loses her smile.

"Vegeta's right we may end up killing," Kakarot says a little worried.

"Can we take Nappa instead we'll remember him if were drunk," Raditz says not wanting to kill Kase by accident.

"No you can't and if your so worried try not get too drunk," father says.

"See you when you get back and remember if run into Frieza's men kill them and leave the planet imediatly," Bardock says to them as the doors to our untraceable pods shut. Then we blast off headed for Earth. A transmission is coming through the scouter Kase had been given before take off.

"Kase are you excited for your first mission," Kakarot voice says through the scouter.

"A little mostly worried," Kase replies back through the scouter.

"Don't be rediculous we'll be fine these Earthlings are pathetic," Raditz says through his scouter.

"Yes but not the Gorins," I say through my scouter.

"Wait what do you mean Gorins were not going there right," Kakarot says a little worried.

"About that were headed there after Earth then another three planets," Vegeta says from his pod.

"What exactly is this mission," Kase ask not understanding.

"Apparently it's a scouting mission of planet's we haven't bothered with in a while," Raditz says slightly annoyed.

"Well in a way but not entirely," Vegeta says laughing through his scouter.

"What ever you say Vegeta how long until we land on Earth," Kakarot says boredly.

"Three months since we have the fastest pods available," I say in reply.

"Well might as well get some sleep," Raditz says turning on his sleeping gas. Kakarot and I do so too. Kase looks around the pod and the controls before turning on her sleeping gas as well.

* * *

><p>"We shall be landing on Earth in ten minutes diactivating sleeping gas," an automated voice says waking me and the others from their sleep.<p>

"Alright once we land nobody make a move unless I authorize it if you want to even piss you got ask me first," Vegeta says through his scouter.

"Um Vegeta can I piss when we land I got to go now that you said that," Kakarots voice says through the scouters.

"Fine but don't be long," Vegeta says.

"Can I buy a keg of beer or maybe two," Raditz says through his scouter.

"Damn Raditz we don't need beer yet you'll have to wait a while," Vegeta says.

"Welcome to Earth impact in ten seconds," the automated voice says to the four sayians. Ten seconds later they all felt a hard thump all but me were used to these things so I was the only one who was surprised. A few seconds later the doors of the pods open. Kakarot runs out of the place they landed and behind a tree to piss.

"So what now Vegeta can we have a little fun," Raditz says to Vegeta staring at the crowd of people who had come to where we landed.

"These trees are good for pissing on Vegeta," Kakarot says walking back over to us.

"I'm sure these bakas have bathrooms Kakarot," Vegeta says.

"But those are so unsanitary," Kakarot says back.

"Kakarot even I know that it's better than a tree and I'm a girl," I say.

"Um excuse me but what is it that has brought you to Earth," an annoying reporter ask us saiyans holding up a microphone.

"What and who are you exactly," another of the reporters ask.

"Don't even think about it," Raditz says to Kakarot who was getting ready to answer.

"Our business here is none of your concern as for who and what we are we're saiyans, I'm the Prince Vegeta, the long haired one is Raditz, the spikey haired one is Kakarot and the female is Kase," Vegeta replies to them all a little annoyed by questions.

"Can I kill at least one," Raditz ask Vegeta hopefully.

"Why don't you shut up and focus on the mission," Vegeta says.

"Fine what ever," Kakarot says. Vegeta turns on his scouter.

"Alright there are a few above normal power levels well for Earth that is," Vegeta says.

"Realy where too them," Kakarot says.

"They're coming right to us," Vegeta answers in reply. And sure enough a few seconds later Yamcha, Chioutzue, Krillin, Tien, and Piccolo all arrive.

"Wow you these guys look weird," Raditz says since Yamcha is the only one who looks remotely normal out of the group.

"What do you know just like us they're teenagers but patheticly weak," I say sensing and reading their power levels.

"Right but according to you your power level is twenty five," Vegeta says with a smirk.

"Something made me think you knew very well I was lieing," I reply with a smile.

"So Vegeta who gets to kill who I'm assuming you'll want to kill the extra," Raditz says obviously wanting to kill some one.

"Fine Kakarot you get the bald one Raditz you get the three eyed freak, Kase you get the one with scars and I'll get the Nemekian and Clown," Vegeta says looking at all the people they're up against.

"What no way am I fighting a girl alien or not," Yamcha says.

"Get over your stupid Earth's chivalry stuff because if I have to kill you I want you to be at your best," I say.

"Why do I have to fight the tallest of them," Krillin complains.

"What does it matter," Piccolo says," we obviously have strength enough to beat them."

"Don't think your the only ones able to sense and surpress power levels," Raditz says.

"Their scouters are a mere liabilty mine tells exact power even if it's being surpressed," Vegeta says laughing.

"Right now let's go," Kakarot says blasting Krillin who had finished powering up to his full strength needless to say it didn't take much for him to die.

"Damn Kakarot learn to play with your toys before killing them," Raditz says to kakarot.

"Sorry I'm not good at knowing how much to use to keep them alive," Kakarot says sad he once again got imediatly carried away.

"It's ok Kakarot surley we'll run into some to kill later," I kindly say to my older brother.

"I'm growing rather bored let's just kill them all now," Vegeta says after Chioutzue blew himself up trying to get rid of Vegeta obviously the plan failed epicly.

"Why not," Raditz says blasting Tien whom he had been toying with.

"They've just been toying with us," Piccolo who was attacking Vegeta says, right before Vegeta said bang and killed him.

"Oh come on realy all well at least I'm fighting a girl," Yamcha says.

"Don't feel relieved I've been able to knock my two brothers on their asses more than once," I say with a maniacle laugh.

"Hey she is sayian after all now if only we could find out what Tarble is," Raditz says laughing at thought of Tarble.

"Shut your damn mouth Raditz," I say right before kicking Yamcha's head and snapping his neck.

"Whoops looks like you kicked him to hard," Vegeta says.

"Darn there went the fun," I say right then Bulma arrives to the scene with her parents and master roshi.

"The scouter says that these two are genius amongst the planet though not much to sayians but they've made a few good inventions," Vegeta says reading his custom scouter.

"Cool so do we spare them," Raditz ask.

"Kill them all but the blond and the one with glasses the blue haired one maybe smart but is defiantely obnoxious," Vegeta replies reading his scouter.

"So why spare the blond," Kakarot ask Vegeta.

"We need someone to cook for us and scouter says she loves cooking and is excellent at it," Vegeta says killing master Roshi and Bulma.

"Vegeta this may be my first mission but why do you get to have all the fun," I ask.

"Well I am the prince," Vegeta simply replies wearing his normal smirk and scowl.

"What ever," I reply.

"You build us a ship able to travel as fast as our and able to store ours," Vegeta says pointing to Dr. Briefs.

"You fix us something to eat we haven't ate in three months," Kakarot says as his stomach growls sounding like thunder.

"You don't give orders but this one can slide oh and make sure that ship has adjustble gravity up to a 1010 times your own planets gravity," Vegeta says.

"Why not just an even thousand," Dr. Briefs says scarred he'll be killed next if he doesn't listen.

"Because you baka our home planet's gravity is ten times that of the Earth," Raditz says to him.

"What would you guys like to eat," Mrs. Briefs ask kindly in her high pitched voice.

"We eat anything and fix enough for four hundred Earthlings to start with sayian's have apetites far grater than yours," Kakarot says to her being the only one mainly concerend about food.

"When shall we be leaving," I ask Vegeta since I was clueless.

"As soon as the ship is done you have three days old man," Vegeta says to Dr. Briefs.

"Does this mean I can buy a keg or two of beer," Raditz says.

"Fine Raditz buy as much as you want but your not to drink a drop until after the meal," Vegeta says rather happily.

"Aren't you boys a little young to be drinking beer," Dr. Briefs ask with a raised eyebrow.

"No our planet allows you drink at any age but you have to be eighteen to be allowed to get drunk," I reply.

"Doesn't matter this isn't Vegeta-sai and I'm the prince it'll be fine," Vegeta says to me with a smirk.

"I hope you come up with another song," Kakarot says laughing.

"Hey we're not on Vegeta-sei so the end won't sound bad if we sing it now," Raditz says.

"You can but I'm not right now," Vegeta says.

"Yes here I go fuck, fuck, fuck, bitch, bitch, bitch, damn, damn, damn, shit, shit, shit, I hate this planet," Raditz says singing the song Vegeta made up.

"It sounded the best when we were drunk," Kakarot says.

"To damn bad," Raditz says.

"Let's go before these two kill eachother," I say to Vegeta.

"Good idea let's go guys Raditz get the beer we'll drink some when we finish our meal," Vegeta says. We all fly off to capsule corporation except Raditz who was getting his beer. Once we were all there we ate what looked like the planets entire food supply in an hour. Then we all started to drink the beer all but me I was heeding the warning to get far away from them and hide if they were to get drunk. Which they did pretty quickly to.

* * *

><p>"Man Vegeta I can't believe we were sent here," Kakarot says burping.<p>

"Dude he's so mean he made our sister his mate," Raditz says laughing.

"I didn't know she was your sister I'll noticed was actually looked damn pretty and was powerful," I dazily say.

"Where is Kase any ways," Kakarot ask them not remembering she had left.

"Something about listening to the advice to run and hide if we got drunk," Raditz happily says laughing but at this point they're all laughing non stop.

"Damn hey new song here's how it goes," Vegeta says," I'm prince Vegeta this is Raditz, that is Kakarot, their sister is Kase but we don't know where she went this makes me damn furious for I chose her as my mate she's damn prettiful and makes me want to have sex with her."

"Not bad but dude that's just to gross to think about she is our sister," Kakarot says.

"Wait she is I thought she's Vegeta's mate," Raditz says.

"She's both buddy now let's go find her nobody told her the good news of her going to be my mate yet," I dizzly say standing up to go look for Kase.

"Yeah I can't wait for the ceremony let's have it now," Kakarot says.

"We can't she's not here," Raditz replies.

"Where the hell do you think were going the circus," I jokingly say.

"What can we go there it'll be fun," Kakarot says.

"Not now we got to find Kase before Frieza does," Raditz says.

"Frieza you mean he's here," I say.

"Yeah he's going to kill Kase because she's to be your mate," Kakarot says walking with the us to find Kase.


	4. Drunk plus Sayians equals not good

wishing sayian drunk plus sayians equals not good

disclaimer: i own nothing having to do with dragon ball z

"Kakarot you see your sister yet," I ask still very drunk(this is only a few hours after the last chapter)

"No but lets drink some more beer then finish looking," Kakarot says grabbing another keg of beer off the kitchen table.

"Wait we've been looking in circles we've only checked the hall and kitchen," Raditz says after drinking some more beer making chances of them being sober soon very unlikly and hangover tomorrow very likely.

"Man Frieza is so going to find her first," Kakarot says.

"Don't say that we'll find her then I'm giving a nice big kiss because she's so prettiful," I say obviously very drunk because if I wasn't I wouldn't say any of this to save my life.

"Maybe she's hiding from Frieza and fell asleep," Raditz says.

"What makes you think she's asleep," Kakarot ask.

"I think I see her tail," Raditz says.

"Good going now let's go get her," I say.

"Do we get to tell her the news," Kakarot ask.

"Not yet first we must hide her from Frieza," Raditz says.

"Wait you here that sounds like Frieza's ship leaving the planet," I say hear the washing machine in the laundry room.

"Yeah he must have given up thinking we already found her and left," Kakarot says.

"Let's kill him when we get back," Raditz says.

"Kase wake up we have something very important to tell you," I say Kase who had fallen asleep in a closet realized they had found her. Knowing there was no way to hide from them came out of her hiding place.

"Hi guys what are you doing," Kase ask when she noticed how excited Kakarot and Raditz were.

"I'm so happy for Kase congratulations," Raditz says.

"We're going to miss seeing you every day," Kakarot says their comments realy confusing her.

"You can visit her when ever you want well almost not at night or meals you'll eat all the food," I say.

"Visit me visit me where," Kase ask still having no clue about me choosing her as my mate.

"Right we still haven't told her the good news," Kakarot says.

"Might as well now Frieza is long gone from Earth," Raditz says.

"Right Kase we forgot to tell you I chose you as my mate your to move into the palace," I say.

"Your realy drunk aren't you," Kase ask us.

"Yes but it's true that's why all those girls were called to the palace," Kakarot tells her.

"Then Vegeta chose you as his mate," Raditz says.

"Now your all mine and I don't have to share," I happily say before she can say any more we all pass out. Not wanting to leave us there she dragged us to the guest bedrooms they had all been given and put us all in our beds. She walked out of the room trying to figure out if any thing we said were true. She knew full well she'd have a while in the moring exspecially if our hangover's were bad which they should be. Kase went to bed her self and woke up early the next morning and to her major surprise we were all wide awake.

* * *

><p>"What are you guys doing up so early," I had asked them.<p>

"What did you expect a major hangover we didn't drink that much beer," Raditz says.

"More than enough to get you guys drunk is what you had,'' I simply reply.

"Well that may have been so and we may have thought Frieza was here but we weren't that drunk," Kakarot happily says to me making me grow more confused.

"Simple if we had been too drunk we would've either forgot you or blew the entire planet up," Vegeta says.

"Well nice to know you remembered me I'm only Kakarot and Raditz's sister," I replied.

"We have all of today to do what ever we want," Kakarot says.

"Can we kill more civilians," Raditz asks Vegeta.

"Was thinking along the lines of beer," Vegeta answers back to Raditz earning a cheer from his friends.

"You guys are nuts last night you were seeing Frieza," I say almost completely forgetting about the other stuff they had said.

"So it's not that bad and besides the song I came up with was hidious," Vegeta says with a disgusted look on his face.

"Rather gross actually," Raditz says.

"I wanted to puke at some points," Kakarot says making a gagging gesture.

"How I could have made that song even drunk I'll never know," Vegeta says.

"How did you kids sleep last night," Mrs. Briefs says walking into the kitchen to start fixing breakfast.

"Well those three slept by passing out so it's hard to say me I slept fine," I say answering the strange Earthlings question.

"That's nice I hope you sleep good tonight too," Mrs. Briefs says.

"No better way to sleep than passed out," Vegeta says.

"Don't tell me your getting drunk again Tarble was right you do get drunk too much," I say to them all. Every last one of them got a look of anger on their faces.

"Don't you ever say that again Tarble is retarded and a disgrace to the entire sayian race you saying that will eventually disgrace you too," Vegeta tells me in the coldest cruelest sounding voice he has.

"Vegeta's right your already weird for a sayian," Raditz says "saying you care for others."

"Kase those kinds of things can get a sayian killed exspecially on Vegeta-sei regardless to the fact your sayian," Kakarot says.

"I obviously think she doesn't know the fun of drinking and being drunk," Vegeta says.

"Shall we teach her the joy of it," Kakarot ask.

"I'll go get the beer and other alcohol and fix us a few shots," Raditz says.

"Shit see you guys later I got to go," I say going full speed towards the door but Vegeta unlike my brothers is faster than me and caught me before I could leave. Dragging me to a chair and tieing me up ten minutes later Raditz arrived with alot of alcohol and four shots. Vegeta and Kakarot pried my mouth open and Raditz forced me to drink it. A few seconds later it kicked in and I was realy drunk having never drank much before and that was my first shot and Raditz put everything in it.

"You think she can be untied," Kakarot ask.

"That's a dumb question of course she can," Raditz says.

"She just asked you where we were she's drunk to where she won't remember she thinks being drunk is bad," Vegeta says drinking a keg of beer. Five minutes later and they were all drunker than drunk.

"You guys were right drunk is fun," I say hiccuping.

"Told you now lets work on a new song," Raditz says.

"We shall have the national anthom by the end of the day," Kakarot says.

"We should change the end of the other one to I love this planet then father will approve," Vegeta says.

"No way no kid I ever have is learning a bunch of curse words by age five," I say.

"Sure and besides any kid who goes on a misson will learn every word," Kakarot says.

"He's right I learned from dad on my first mission he curses at every little damn fucking thing," Raditz says.

"That's very true on the battle field he curses more than I do and that is saying somthing," Vegeta says since he curses about every two minutes.

"Vegeta do we have to go home," Kakarot ask.

"Yeah let's go kill Frieza first," Raditz says.

"We can't we ain't damn strong enough yet," Vegeta says.

"Let's become super sayians and call ourselves the Super sayian squad that killed Frieza," I happily say.

"Not bad but it's a little long," Raditz says.

"How about Frieza's killers,'' Kakarot suggest.

"Damn Kakarot that is fucking perfect but we need to be super sayians first," Vegeta dazzily says.

"Let's finish the mission first and become super sayians while were at it," I say.

"Good plan but the new ship isn't supposed to be done until tomorrow," Vegeta says.

"It's against intergaltic law to fly while drunk," Kakarot says.

"No it's fly a ship while drunk and no sober person on bored," Raditz says.

"Oh yeah let's do that it sounds fun,'' Kakarot says.

"Let's demanned they finish the ship sooner," I say walking out side where Dr. Briefs is working on the ship even though it's lunch time by now.

"You finish the ship now," Vegeta says to him.

"I'm way ahead of schedule should be done in time for you to leave after dinner just as soon as I decide where to put the speakers and flat screen television," Dr. Briefs says to the sayians wiping sweat off his face.

"Yeah let's go back to Vegeta-sei I want to show dad our new ship," Kase says hiccuping.

"Mission, Frieza, then Vegeta-sai,'' Vegeta says while burping

"It's time for lunch let's go eat," Kakarot says and the sayians all walk into the kitchen for some lunch while there still drunk. As soon as their all done they pass out not waking until early the next morning. They eat twice what they normaly do for breakfast then head to the ship.

"Bye Earthlings it was a fun stay," Raditz says as the door to their new huge ship closes it has to be at least twice the size of Frieza's.

"Raditz don't say good bye," Vegeta says annoyed.

"Why not," Kakarot ask.

"Because he's the prince and said so," I say bored of the conversation.

"Let's go you guys didn't get up in time for the tour so I'll show you around," Vegeta says walking down the hall pointing out the rooms, the kitchen,bathroom, closet, the room for our pods, the torture chamber Vegeta demanded,the living room, and lastly the training room which takes up a good amount of the ship.

"Wow this is one big training room," Kakarot says stunned by the size.

"Right well we need to set up training times and an hour to train with everyone together then groups of two," Vegeta says.

"This is simple Vegeta get's the training room until he want's to train with a partner or everyone," Raditz says.

"After that everyone else get's a turn," I say.

"Not bad but let's start with everyone see how well we can adjust to the gravity," Vegeta says turning the gravity to a hundred times that of planet Vegeta or a hundred ten of Earth. A great force falls on all of us and Vegeta is the only one not even seeming to be affected by it. Kakarot is slouching Raditz is barely standing and I fell right on my back.

"Wow Vegeta this is damn heavy," Kakarot says.

"Power up to full strength," Vegeta says.

"We did," I reply.

* * *

><p>"Change of plan then your to all work a week in here individualy for as long as you can," I say turning the gravity off. Kase and her brothers sigh deep breaths of relief having the weight gone.<p>

"So who goes first," Kakarot ask.

"Raditz your weakest you got one week to train for our arrivle on planet Gorin," I simply state.

"Exactly how many planets are we going to," Raditz ask.

"Well theres Earth, Gorin, hidious, and Disease," I reply back to Raditz.

"Wait disease don't they have diseases," Kase ask worried.

"Nothing we sayians aren't ammune to now get training Raditz," I say shoving him into the traing room.

"Then we better hope we get alot stonger those Gorins are near equal to a sayian infant but the Diseaseans are all equal in strength and technology," Kakarot says.

"What how will we finish the mission," Kase says more worried now.

"Relax we'll be fine beside we're going to destroy every city there my father says if we feel we will be attacked then attack them," I simply say with a roll of my eyes.

"Easy for you to say wait we won't all get a turn training if every trip is a week," Kakarot says.

"I have nothing to worry about even if I'm going last on the return trip to Vegeta-sei," I say walking towards my room.

"Well see you later Kase I'm hungry,'' Kakarot says heading to the kitchen. Left alone Kase decides to go watch some television


	5. Planet Gorin and a Super Sayian

Chapter 5 planet gorin and a super sayian

Diclaimer:who cares

"This is impossible," Raditz says to himself during his last day of training. He has the gravity set to 500 times Vegeta-seis and can barely stand. Raditz throws a ball of ki at the wall and imediatly gets hit once it bounces back. This has been happening all week but after a while he usaly gets used to the gravity setting. It took him another three hours but he finally manage to get used to the gravity and was ready for a higher setting, but an automated voice says they be landing in ten minutes and he needed to get ready. Turning off the gravity Raditz ran out of the room to at least change out of his clothes which are now rags.

Meanwhile

"Now there is no way to avoid battle they may be more peaceful than us but they'll recognize sayians and attack," Vegeta says to me and Kakarot since we are the only ones in there to listen.

"So what the first sign of danger attack," I ask never been in any positon like this before.

"Nope we attack first we go out attack until they're all dead or the mission is complete," Kakarot says.

"But what would be the point in killing them," I ask.

"It's them or us better us than them," Raditz says walking into the room having had heard Kase's last comment.

"I don't want to go they might kill me," I say.

"They won't I'll have your back," Kakarot says reasurringly.

"So will I your my little sister," Raditz says.

"No you two do what your supposed to do and watch eachothers backs I'll make sure nothing happens to her," Vegeta says in a commanding voice.

"No way you won't protect me the way they would," I say.

"Look I promise I won't let anyrhing happen to you ever and if someone get's past me I'll kill them," Vegeta says to me.

"I don't exactly trust that even if your the prince but I know a lie when I hear one and your telling the truth so fine," I say with a glare at Vegeta.

"Alright we've landed now let's go fan out and stick with your partner shoot any living thing that's not one of us and don't get killed," Vegeta says to us as the door to the ship opens standing there is about three thousand Gorins all ready to fight us.

"Not bad there is roughly a million on the planet we should kill a little less than half here," Raditz says scanning the group.

"This is worse than I thought yet some how I feel a bit of exciment," I say.

"Of course you do your sayian aren't you," Vegeta says laughing. Vegeta and I go to the left and the other two the right by the time five minutes passed we've wiped out the three thousand of them.

"I thought they were strong," I say getting more confidence while following Vegeta.

"They are that's the first line of defense they stronger and they hide in places they can easily kill you if your not careful," Vegeta says.

"Well thanks for the confidence boost," I sarcasticlly say.

"What it's true very true," Vegeta says smirking.

"Why not just blow up the planet," I ask.

"Well it's not that easy to breathe in space," Vegeta says.

"What ever oh and by the way there some one trying to sneak up and stab you wich is rather pathetic," I say Vegeta turns slightly to his left and sure enough there was someone trying to stab him. Vegeta blast the guy very annoyed at the sad murder attempt. Vegeta quickly turns on his scouter to scan for power levels. Almost all of them are gone except twenty three and thats including those of his companions. Vegeta turns off his scouter and heres a faint cry and turns around to see me lieing on the ground nearly dead and a guy running a way. But they weren't fast enough and Vegeta quickly killed them.

"Kase what happened," Raditz says stopping at the sight of me as he was running by him and Kakarot managed to kill the other nineteen that were dumb and hid all in one place.

"Raditz what happend," Kakarot ask as he sees the sight," where's Vegeta he was supposed to protect her,"

"Right here you baka and relax I got the guy I ran to the ship to get some of those beans we got from Earth the second I felt Raditz's energy near by," Vegeta smuggly says.

"Hey Vegeta not to be nosy but how did you turn yellow," Kakarot ask in his normal idiotic manner.

"I don't know I turned yellow after someone stabbed her I got mad because I didn't do a good job of keeping my promise and some one actually got passed me and next thing I know I'm yellow," Vegeta says shrugging it off.

"Cool I wonder what it is," Raditz says to himself mostly.

"It's called super sayian level one," a mysterious voice says from nowhere making all of us get in a fighting mode.

"Where are you show your self," Vegeta demands.

"Relax no need to get in a panic I'm not going to attack my name is Kats by the way," the mysterious voice says as the girl steps into view we realize that she is a sayian.

"Wow a sayian here why are you here," I ask the girl better now that's I had that bean or whatever it is.

"No real reson realy I'm a traveller I travel through different dimensions where I meet different Vegetas of different ages," Kats says to them.

"Different dimensions I find that hard to believe," Vegeta says glaring at the girl.

"She's telling the truth," I say.

"So what brings you to our dimension," Kakarot ask.

"Nothing realy just was traveling when I found it by the way Vegeta congratulations on achieving super sayian in yet another dimmension," Kats says.

"You said something about level one super sayian are there other levels," Vegeta ask.

"Well there are two after that but no one cares about them then there are levels two, three and four," Kats says in reply to the question.

"Interesting and what level are you," Raditz questionly ask.

"None but my power far exceeds even that of a level four super sayian by millions," Kats says.

"Realy how," Kakarot curiously ask.

"It depends on who and what you train with but you can't exactly train with the ones I did," Kats says.

"Why not then," Vegeta sternly ask.

"As suspicous and evil as ever I see same old Vegeta no matter where you are wether you have your entire planet or no planet at all it makes no differance with you," Kats says not answering his question.

"That was not an answer to my question," Vegeta angerly replies.

"As you wish prince Vegeta the people I train with in a way are like my self it's very hard to explain but that dumbs it up," Kats says.

"So you train alone," Kakarot ask.

"No I get it not alone against her self litteraly like if there were two Vegetas and they were training together," I say.

"Exactly now if you don't mind I'm sure you've a mission to finish and I a battle," Kats says blasting a boy who was standing on a rock.

"Alright see you around," Raditz says.

"Yeah maybe but if you don't mind I got to get going before Zacharian there kills me," Kats says running off at an unbelievable speed nobody even saw her move.

"That was weird," Kakarot says.

"Beyond weird," I say.

"Who cares I'm a super sayian," Vegeta says.

"Yeah but how exactly," Raditz ask nobody in particular.

"I vote because I'm awesome and evil," Vegeta says.

"Works for me," Kakarot says.

"Shouldn't we be finishing our mission," I ask.

"Fine let's go blow those other two planets up," Raditz says getting very confident now that Vegeta is a super sayian.

"Right Kakarot you get to train next this is a two week trip so you and Kase should both be able to train," Vegeta says flying at an amazing speed to the ship. The rest of us follow far behind but as fast as we can. Once we're all on board Vegeta launches the ship and Kakarot heads to train.

"So do you think it's possible for us to become super sayians," Raditz eagerlly ask.

"We can find out later but for now before we left I swiped something from the planet," Vegeta says smirking.

"What did you take this time," I say to Vegeta rolling my eyes.

"Alcohol what else," Vegeta says," thought we and by we I mean me could celebrate my becoming super sayian."

"Does that mean I don't get any," Raditz ask with a pout.

"No Kakarot doesn't though since he's training at the moment," Vegeta says.

"Is alcohol all you boys think about," I ask.

"No there's money and power it's just money is useless here on missions," Raditz says.

"And I'm already drunk with power," Vegeta says.

"So you basicly think of nothing else," I ask Vegeta and Raditz just stare at me like I'm a loone.

"What else is there to think about," Vegeta simply ask.

"There is always girls," Raditz says.

"Raditz that's just about all you ever think about," I say.

"Very true but I'm not the only one," Raditz says.

"The only one here on this ship though," Vegeta says.

"Damn this is boreing Vegeta hand me some beer," Raditz says pointing to a twenty four pack in Vegeta's hand. Vegeta tosses the whole thing to him and Raditz quickly downs them all. Vegeta grabs some of his own and before long they are both severly drunk. Ten seconds after that all three of them are drunk.

"We should go find Frieza now," Vegeta says dizzily.

"We(hiccup)can't the mission is(hiccup) not done," Raditz says.

"Damn the mission we'll go kill Frieza then finish mission," I say starting to seem more like the others.

"We should be done a year early at most so we should have plenty of extra time to kill," Raditz says.

"Fine but we go as soon as were done," Vegeta says happily.

"Good now it's getting late so let's go see if Kakarots done," Raditz says starting to the training room and passing out before he gets into the hall, Vegeta and I would have tried to help maybe but we didn't we painted Raditz's face pink and passed out ourselves.


	6. space journey

Disclaimer: this is for this and all following chapters I own nothing having to do w/ DBZ

Chapter 6 Space journey

"Vegeta did you paint my face pink," Raditz demands once he woke up.

"No I helped I did the poka dots," Kase says pointing at the darker shade of pink dots all over his face.

"What it was funny actually it still is," I say chuckling to myself.

"Raditz pink is so not your color," Kakarot says walking into the kitchen for breakfast.

"Shut your trap before I shut it for you," Raditz yells at kakarot.

"Why don't you use the kitchen in the training room," I ask annoyed.

"Because if I did I would have missed this," Kakarot says gesturing towards Raditz.

"This is so going to be a long trip," Kase says.

"Not once you get training time will fly by," Raditz says.

"Speaking of which I must get back to so bye," Kakarot says running out of the room.

"He's never going to be super sayian," I say.

"He may make it I think the transformation in you was triggered by anger which means it should be the same for the rest of us," Kase says confusing Raditz a little and surprising me that she's smarter than her brothers, ok not kakarot but Raditz yes.

"Seems someone is smarter than they look," I say chuckling.

"What universes best scouter not tell how smart someone is," Kase says back.

"All it says is whether they are intellegent or not or something in between," I say.

"Kakarot got unintellagent," Raditz says laughing.

"Yes and Tarble got genius nobody cares which is why I don't bother checking," I say annoyed.

"What are you afraid someone other than Tarble will be smarter than you," Kase ask teasingly.

"Actually once you reach genius among saiyan standards it tells your IQ," Raditz says.

"Tarble has an IQ of four hundred twelve your consisdered genius at four hundred," I say in a matter of fact but I don't care tone.

"Vegeta has an IQ of Thrity-two million point eight," Raditz says.

* * *

><p>"Is that even possible," I ask amazed.<p>

"Clearly yes but we keep my intellegence on a down low so as not to get a bunch of people demanding things from me," Vegeta says.

"Cause we all know how he hates doing stuff for others," Raditz says.

"An earthling toddler would know that," I say laughing.

"So what exactly are we doing once were done on disease do we go home," Raditz ask Vegeta.

"No we go kill Frieza well I do you guys keep his men out of my way, after that we send back Kase find King Cold same thing then send back Kakarot, then you and me head for Cooler once he's gone you go back," Vegeta says thinking over his plan.

"Wait why do I have to go back first," I ask.

"Where exactly will you be if you don't return after their all gone," Raditz ask.

"Well I do like to be fashionably late when it comes to people thinking I'm dead," Vegeta says smirking.

"This is not going to go well with the king when he finds out we planned Vegeta's arrival," I say.

"Nope but it doesn't matter now does it," Vegeta says getting up and leaving the room.

"What's wrong with him," I ask my brother.

"He heard a rumor that has good chance of being true that Frieza plans to destroy Vegetasei when Vegeta goes on his next assignment from Frieza," Raditz says in a tone that tells me it was more than just a rumor he's planning on doing it.

"So what do we do hide the entire Saiyan race," I ask worriedly.

"Don't be rediculous we're Saiyans we don't just run and hide we fight to the last breathe that's why our race is considered an elite warrior race," Raditz says.

"Well if the plan to kill them works then there won't be anything to worry about," I say.

"You don't know Frieza the way we do he could be destroying Vegetasei right now he could have done it a month ago until their dead and we're on Vegetasei and there all there nobody will stop worrying," Raditz says.

"Is there nothing we can do," I ask.

"Not really it's not like we can just wish the planet invulnerable to attacks," Raditz says.

"Not yet at least not until we have wishing saiyan tears and someone who can earn them," I say.

"Well I'm going to go take a nap see you later," Raditz says leaving the room.

* * *

><p>1 week later<p>

"Vegeta have you seen Kase I need to tell her it's her turn to train," Kakarot says to me walking into the kitchen.

"How the fuck should I know where she damn went," I more demand than ask in my normal I don't give a damn voice which I don't.

"No need to curse I just thought since you were making her your mate once were home that you'd be keeping an eye on her," Kakarot says.

"Don't be ridiculous I didn't want to choose a mate and you know that you were there were you not so why would I keep an eye on her when I don't care for," I say.

"Well you seem to care for her anytime your drunk lately it may have been a while but still," Raditz says pouring himself some cereal.

"Raditz I was drunk whatever I say or do is very unreliable," I say.

"So you don't care if Frieza were to take her away and kill her like we thought that one time we drunk," Kakarot says.

"Kakarot the fact we thought Frieza was there should be obvious enough," I say.

"He may have a point," Raditz says agreeing with their prince.

"How did I get surrounded by so many bakas," I say annoyed.

"You decided to bring your two best friends on a mission and somehow I got stuck here as well," Kase says walking into the room.

"There you are was looking for you it's your turn in the gravity thing," Kakarot says happily.

"Well bye then have fun Vegeta try not to kill them," Kase says exiting the room.

"Why would she think Vegeta might kill us," Kakarot ask dumbfounded.

"If you don't stop asking dumb questions I will kill you," I say.

"Yeah Vegeta but you always say that," Kakarot says stupidly.

"That's it I'm killing him," I say getting out of my chair.

"Yikes well I got to go um hide," Kakarot says running out of there while Raditz tries not very hard to hold me back.

"Relax Vegeta it's just Kakarot I may have hit him in the head a few to many times when he was an infant," Raditz says in a calm voice.

"What ever this next week is going to be unbearable," I say annoyed.

"For you and me both," Raditz says as he leaves the room.

* * *

><p>1 week later<p>

"Hey Vegeta when do we land," I say coming into the living room where Vegeta is balancing on a ball while upside down.

"Why the fuck does every one come to me with their damn questions," Vegeta ask annoyed.

"Well you are the leader here oh great one," Raditz sarcastically says from the corner.

"Was that sarcasm I just detected in your voice Raditz," Vegeta sternly ask with his usual scowl.

"Sorry prince Vegeta," Raditz says.

"We land in ten minutes," Vegeta says to me dismissivly.

"Yeah I can't wait to kill some weird freaks," Kakarot says from his corner.

"Kakarot why on Vegeta-sei would you want to destroy your own kind," I ask holding back a laugh.

"Good one Kase," Raditz says bursting with laughter.

"See Kakarot every one agrees your a weird freak," Vegeta says laughing as well.

"I hope this mission doesn't last much longer," Kakarot glumly says right as the ship lands.


	7. Vegeta's Devious plot

thank you for reviews and reading keep reading

7 Vegeta's devious plot

"So Vegeta the plan here is what kill them all," Raditz ask hopfully.

"Yes but my father will become suspicious at us destroying all but earth," I say.

"Who cares let's not worry about that," Kakarot says.

"I vote we make this quick," Kase says.

"I'll second that vote," I say walking off the ship and looking for any sign of life. Raditz, Kase and Kakarot go off in opposite directions. Where is every one there should be some sort of life form by now but there's nothing I think to myself right as I'm attacked not having been ready I got hit and it was bad enough that I couldn't power up and fight. But I could see enough to see Zarbon, Frieza's second in command who obsesis with looks more than Raditz which is saying something.

"Well if it isn't the monkey prince I wasn't expecting to find you here Frieza will be surprised sadly one of these hideous creatures blasted my scouter but all well," Zarbon says kicking me hard in the stomach and to his disappointment I didn't make a sound.

"Zarbon what are you doing here," an extremely angry Kakarot says growing even more furious after lieing eyes upon his prince.

"Oh looks like we have two monkeys escaped from the zoo," Zarbon says laughing right as Kase arrived and being sayian she's naturally over protective of friends but being the wishing sayian makes her very easy to anger.

"Zarbon is you name right you made a big mistake angering me by injuring Vegeta," Kase says in a menacing voice that could cause Frieza to pee his pants.

"Aw come on every time I turn around someone gets hurt and someone else goes super sayian," Raditz says starring jealously at a blond Kase.

"Super sayian well that's pathetic look at her there's blood all over her face actually those almost look like tears though she is very pretty," Zarbon says.

"What tears that can't be," Kakarot and Raditz says in unison amazment. Before they even realized what was happening Zarbon was nothing more than a pile of dust. Kase was nowhere to be found and I was barely breathing.

"What do we do," Raditz ask his brother.

"Give him this," Kase says holding up a senzue bean.

"Wow that was fast here Vegeta eat this," Kakarot says feeding it to me. I quickly get back on my feet and look furious to Kase and Kakarot but to Raditz who's seen something similar to this happen before knew I was only a little angry and slightly amused.

"Well never thought I'd be a victim to surprise attack ecspesially as a super sayian but doesn't matter now does it, I don't expect alot of unlikely things," I say chuckeling.

"What do you mean exactly," Kakarot ask slightly scared.

"Well there's the fact my father actually was dumb enough to think I wouldn't be able to figure out who the wishing sayian is before he did, that I wouldn't realize his and Bardock's plan they themselves once forgot, that Kase would not only go super sayian at me being close to dead but would actually cry red tears, lastly that you guys wouldn't realize with my IQ and cunningness that I'd know exactly what you thought you were hiding from me," I say chuckleing to myself again. The other three just stood there staring at me dumbfounded. Kase was the first one to speak.

"Wait plan what plan," Kase asked wondering what I could have meant.

"Sorry if I'm not to know then you three definatly shouldn't," I say.

"Wait your father knows she's the wishing sayian," Kakarot ask.

"Yes he knows you were there remember," Raditz says.

"Wait how long exactally have you known," Kase ask me.

"Since the day before you showed up out of nowhere in to the home of Bardock," I say smirking.

"Vegeta how you were like one," Kakarot ask.

"Some part of the fairy tale that was litteraly forgotten maybe it went something like this the creators of the wishing sayian fire and air will go to the prince for only he can pick a good home for the wishing sayian," I say my smirk never faultering.

"So let me get this straight Vegeta is more of a genius than we knew," Kakarot ask dumbfounded.

"No I just am better at figuring things out than you thought," I reply.

"Who cares I want to know what exactally that plan is or was," Raditz says.

"Tell you what as soon we get back I'm sure they'll be willing to tell now that the plan is complete and the results far better than they expected," I say.

"Fine I guess that's fair," Raditz says.

"This is fun and all but don't we have a mission to complete," Kakarot says and with that we reboard the ship.

Two months later:

"Frieza come out come out where ever you are," I say walking into Frieza's quarters on his ship.

"Vegeta how nice to see you again been well I hope you remembered to say good bye before you left Vegeta-sai because all the girls have been killed which should eventually wipe out your proud race of monkeys," Frieza says with an evil grin.

"Frieza you shit head how dare you hurt my race," I yell trying to go super sayian but failing.

"Vegeta wake up," a voice that sounds familiar says I woke to find myself in my own bed on my ship.

"Raditz what are you doing here," I ask annoyed.

"I'm about to depart for Vegeta-sei I just wanted to let you know besides it looked like you were having another of those dreams," Raditz says.

"What ever now tell me exactally how we managed to kill the entire cold family in six weeks," I ask.

"We're fucking geniuses and put you in charge," Raditz says,"see you when you get back but do you honestly plan to be alone for what a year and a half you'll go nuts."

"Not exactly I decided just the right amount of time will be perfect," I reply heading to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile on Vegeta-sei<p>

"Well it's good to be back but I wonder what they'll think of me being in the Ginyu forces ship," I say to myself as I land at the palace's landing dock. The door comes down and I see the King, Tarble and my father standing there with what I assume are looks of surprise.

"Kase is that you," father ask bewildered.

"Where are you brothers," Tarble ask.

"Why do I not sense any of their power levels," King Vegeta demands.

"They aren't with me they killed the ginyu force while they were asleep and tied me up and threw me on the ship," I say innocently.

"Where are they," father ask worried now.

"They were drunk went looking for Frieza immediatly after throwing me on the ship and setting coordinants for Vegeta-sei," I once again lie.

"Are you saying are boys went after that monster," King Vegeta angerly says.

"That what they said I would have tried stopping them but they realy know how to tie knots it took me a week to untie myself," I say.

"Father does this mean I get to be king," Tarble ask hopfully.

"Not yet it doesn't we'll give them some time but for now it's getting late and I'm sure Kase is more than hungry and exhausted," King Vegeta says.

"You can stay here for the night your mom I'm sure will be worried sick about you and the boys," father says.

"Why is it the girl gets treated better than the prince," Tarble mumbles to himself.

"Because Tarble unlike you I'm not a disgrace," I reply to him laughing.

"Looks like the boys are rubbing of on her," King Vegeta says walking inside the palace.

The next day

"I wonder when Kakarot will arrive we planned it so we arrive only a day apart each except Vegeta," I think aloud to myself. As if in answer to my question I hears people yelling that Frieza's ship just arrived. Not wanting to miss anything I quickly go super sayian and go to meet my brother. Nobody even noticed my presence until I made my way to the front every one was neiling waiting for departure.

"Kase get down," father orders me.

"Not in a million years am I about to neil to my brother can't you sense his power on that ship it ain't Frieza's," I say. As if realizing what I said was true the king and father rose right as the door came down and standing there was Kakarot.

"Hey guys what's up Frieza's ship is freaking awsome," Kakarot says hopping off the ramp and onto the ground.

"Where are the others," I ask knowing full well where Raditz is but clueless as to where Vegeta planned on going.

"They did the same thing to me they did you beat Frieza and went for King Cold," Kakarot says in his ignorennt manner.

"Come on Kakarot let's go train you still haven't showed me that kamehameha move you promised to show me months ago," I say which is true he hasn't but really they need to discuss the plan.

"Sure Kase I'll race you there," Kakarot says taking off.

"You know nobody beats me in a race well maybe Vegeta but still nobody but him," I say taking off once out of sight I go super sayian as to catch Kakarot.

"I think this is far enough," Kakarot says landing about three miles away from the palace near a cave.

"Your probably right," I say landing as well.

"The plan is working they think you weren't there for the defeat of Frieza or any family members of his," Kakarot ask seriously.

"They haven't a clue as to how the mission went or the plan for killing Frieza and his family,'' I say.

"Excellent," Raditz says out of no where.

"How did you," Kakarot began.

"I landed an hour a head of schedule and way off course Vegeta told me to leave early and land a mile away from the cave," Raditz says.

"Great now we say right as we were leaving you landed and said Vegeta went after cooler," I say with a smile.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile<p>

I am going to go nuts eventually from lack of people to torture but no matter it will be five months at most before I should return. I say to myself. Then again maybe it'll be alot sooner best to find out.

"Vegeta why are you calling we could have been with the king," Raditz says into his scouter.

"If you were you wouldn't have answered," I reply, "When do they expect me back."

"There estimating three days since our arrivels were a day apart," Raditz replies.

"Excellent then I shall see you in a months time," I say turning off my scouter. One month an excellent amount of time they'll think I'm dead so long as the others act like I died. I may as well speed this ship up a bit maybe have a beer or two. I walk over to the fridge and pulls out some beer downing it.

* * *

><p>one month later<p>

"Vegeta has to be dead father there is no way he is alive even the other three agree," Tarble once again says to his father during breakfast.

"He's right your majesty I know Vegeta and he would have been back by now I'm sure if he were alive," Raditz says.

"Well until I'm convinced you boys and Kase aren't leaving this planet or palace," King Vegeta once again reminds them that he thinks we've contacted Vegeta.

"I'm afraid that if his best friends think that it may mean he was severally injured but dead I'm unsure of," father says.

"Vegeta said he wouldn't get killed as long as he had another sayian with him," I say glumly.

"Vegeta was alone against Cooler," Raditz replies.

"He just can't be alive we should hold a memorial service," Kakarot says.

"I'm afraid you have me rather convinced we hold service tomorrow afternoon," King Vegeta says. Getting up and leaving for his room.

"I hope Vegeta isn't dead but it looks rather slim," father says leaving for his room in the palace.

"Well this means I'm going to be king so you three should start being nice to me," Tarble says.

"Sure thing as soon as your king but one problem with that," Kakarot says happily.

"Until your twenty you can't qualify to be king," Raditz says.

"So for now get out of our faces," I say with a smirk.

"What time did Vegeta say he'd be arriving yesterday," Kakarot eagerly ask.

"Sometime tonight though he didn't say anything specific," I say.

"Good I can't wait to see Tarbles hopes and dreams crushed," Raditz says.

"I still don't like the idea of lieing to the king," Kakarot says.

"Hey guys what's up," Nappa says walking into the room.

"The king is finally convinced Vegeta died," Kakarot replies.

"Wow Tarble must be throwing a party," Nappa says.

"Likely his first decree I'm sure will be an apology from everyone," Raditz says.

"Not happening in my life," Nappa says.

* * *

><p>meanwhile<p>

Well looks like I shall be arriving at midnight everyone should be asleep if I land in the woods I should be able to get in the palace undetected. Tarble will likely throw a fit about me returning but who cares what he thinks. They'll be amazed to learn that I had actually single handedly killed Frieza and his family.

"Vegeta you shouldn't talk to your self," Kats says appearing out of nowhere.

"You know I hate her more than anything but she may be right this time," Zacharian says.

"Well this is a surprise it's been a while since I last saw you two," I say.

"Sorry can't stay long I've got a party to attend," Zacharian says disappearing out of there to another demension.

"Party Goku's telling every one he wants to stay dead doesn't sound like a party to me," Kats says going after her life long enemy.

Well I'm never going to understand those two and who's Goku and why would he want to stay dead. All well must be someone the me of another demension knows what I do there I'll never know but I don't really care.

* * *

><p>Back on Vegeta-sei<p>

"Tomorrow I become next in line for the throne officially," Tarble says as every one leaves for bed after dinner.

"No you won't," Kakarot says surpressing a laugh.

"Yes I will Kakarot," Tarble says.

"Maybe but Kakarot watch what you say," Raditz says smirking.

"Relax Tarble I'm sure there just trying to get some more teasing in before they get showed up by some one else," I say also smirking.

"Right of course good night guys," Tarble says.

"Vegeta will definatly have a few million insults for him," Raditz whispers.

"Definatly now let's go to bed we have an exciting day tomorrow," Kakarot whispers.

"Don't you mean depressing and long," I sarcastically whisper. With that we each walk to our palace rooms. I for a reason still unknown to me somehow had been given Vegeta's room in the palace after Kakarot and Raditz returned. Even though there were at least thirty unoccupied rooms. I lied down and fell asleep rather easily and woke in the middle of the night when it seemed as if someone were watching me. Waking up enough to recognize the ki I realized it was Vegeta at the window which I had forgotten to unlock. By the look on his face he at least hadn't been there to long. I quickly got up and went to unlatch the window.

"Well seems someone forgot I was returning," Vegeta says to me teasingly.

"I forgot the window was locked no need to be mean," I say.

"Well at least nobody knows I was returning other than you and your brothers," Vegeta says.

"Yes and what perfect timing your father was convinced at breakfast you were dead and you memorial service is this afternoon," I say.

"He finally believed it good timing in deed," Vegeta says.

"Poor Tarble will be devistated he was so excited that he was to be king though he wasn't showing much respect for the supposed to be dead," I say smirking.

"I can only imagine his reaction to me being at breakfast," Vegeta says smirking.

"Yes and I'm sure Raditz will be disappointed if you don't give Tarble a few million insults," I say laughing at the thought.

"Surley he hasn't missed my insults to Tarble that much," Vegeta says chuckling.

* * *

><p>"Well after we started acting like you were dead we pretended to think no insult could match yours and relized it was true," Kase says laughing.<p>

"Well of course no one can insult better than me," I say smirking.

"As for Kakarot he realized he has issues with this plan because it means keeping secrets," Kase says.

"He kept it this long which saying something he couldn't keep a secret long to save his life," I say smirking.

"Tomorrow will be an interesting day in the least now I'm going back to sleep so I don't look like I was up all night," Kase says turning away from the window and the balacony which I was sitting on.

"Nice try but we all know sayians can go weeks without sleep you'll be fine staying up a little longer," I say chuckling.

"Maybe so but I'm going to need sleep so tomorrow I can come up with an excuse for not being as glum looking as usual," Kase says happily.

"Well then not happening now come here," I say kindly.

"What did I do something wrong," Kase innocently ask.

"Yes I have been here ten whole minutes and have not gotten even a hug how rude," I say smirking.

"Your a big boy surley you don't need a hug," Kase says teasingly.

"Well then how bout a kiss," I say.

"Depends when was the last time you cussed," Kase ask.

"The day Raditz left I believe and it was in a dream," I reply smirking.

"Ok not because you went that long doing the impossible but because your so cute," Kase says leaning in to kiss me. We stood there kissing for at least two minutes.

"If I get a kiss that good for being cute what do I get for being strong," I ask teasingly.

"For that you get a pillow in the head," Kase says grabbing a pillow off the bed and hitting me with it.

"Well then some one is just asking for a pillow fight and I warn you I never lose," I say smirking.

"Don't think your going to win you see I'm a girl and it's a known fact girls rule at pillow fights," Kase says confidentlly.

"We'll see about that," I says hitting Kase with a pillow. We continue on like this for an hour.

"You give up Vegeta," Kase ask hitting me with one of the last pillows in the room that is now covered in feathers from most the pillows in the room.

"Never as prince of Vegeta-sei it is my job to win this pillow fight," I say laughing as I hit Kase and my pillow became useless.

"Yes I win my pillow isn't useless yet," Kase says hitting me yet again with the pillow,"correction wasn't yet useless."

* * *

><p>"This fight is not yet over to Kakarots room and his pillows," Vegeta says like he's about to charge into war tiptoeing to the door and opening it.<p>

"Should we realy go wake him just to steal his pillows," I whisper.

"Well if your willing to admit defeat," Vegeta simply replies.

"Well then lead the way," I say following Vegeta to Kakarots room we qiuetly sneak in and begin to steal all of his pillows and take them back to Vegeta's room after ten minutes not even the pillow under Kakarot's head was left in the room.

"Now I believe we had a pillow fight to finish," Vegeta says.

"And if we run out of pillows again we go to Raditz's room," I say smacking Vegeta with a pillow and four hours later we are once again out of pillows. And have stolen the pillows out of every room in the palace occupied or not except for king Vegetea's room.

"Well let's go my father is the only one with pillows in the palace," Vegeta says.

"Alright but if he catches us I'm putting the blame on you," I say as they head to the kings room.

"You started this," Vegeta says.

"You should have surrendered," I say as we reach the door Vegeta quietly opens it we quickly steal all of his pillows. Then sneak back to the room now full of feathers we were litteraly walking on nothing but feathers unable to see the floor or the bed for that matter.

"Well looks like this will decide the winner," Vegeta says smacking me with a pillow. By the time the alarm went off at seven indicating it was time for breakfast we were both down to our last pillows.

"I shall win this time," I say hitting Vegeta while he hit me until my pillow was useless and Vegeta got one hit after that indicating that he had won our seven hour battle.

"Sorry looks like I win and for my prize I want another kiss," Vegeta says laughing at all the feathers in his room.

"Not now were going to be late for breakfast it's five minutes after seven," I say running out of the room to the dinning hall.

"Fine but you still owe me one," Vegeta says running after me. I walk in a minute before he does.

"Kase your two minutes late for breakfast," father sternly says.

"Sorry I didn't mean to be," I say appologetically.

"Why is there a feather in your hair," Raditz ask noticing my hair I just shrug pretending not to know.

"Were all of your pillows gone when you woke nobody in the palace seems to have any," Kakarot says through a mouth full of food.

"Even mine and my fathers but who would be stupid enough to steal from us," Tarble says.

"Why would anyone want to steal pillows," King Vegeta ask nobody really.

"Perhaps father they wanted more pillows than they all ready had," Vegeta says walking into the room.

"Vegeta your back," Kakarot ask unsurprised.

"Why is it you also have feathers in your hair," Raditz says pointing to Vegeta's hair.

"Welcome home son," King Vegeta says.

"Thanks for returing," Tarble sarcastically says.

"Tarble move your in Vegeta's seat," father says to the younger prince.

"So when exactally did you arrive back," King Vegeta ask.

"Around midnight," Vegeta says.

"Really Vegeta you wouldn't have a good reason to have feathers in your hair," Nappa ask now noticing the feathers.

"Of course I was in a pillow fight," Vegeta says.

"He did say someone might need more pillows and steal them," I say.

* * *

><p>"I take it this fight was against Kase," Bardock ask.<p>

"Yes it took seven hours and every pillow in the palace but I won," I say happily.

"Next time you plan on having a pillow fight Vegeta invite me," my father says as the food for breakfast is finally brought out.

* * *

><p>- A pillow fight for seven hours sounds fun I wish I could have pillow fight like that any ways please review all reviews are appreciated and for now I say see you later<p>


	8. Vegeta's not so secret mission

Chapter 8

"Vegeta," Bardock says to me an hour after breakfast.

"What do you want I'm busy," I almost snarl.

"Your father wants to discuss the mission with you," Bardock replies. I nod my head and walks to the throne room where father was waiting for me I didn't bother to bow.

"Vegeta how was your mission did you find what you were looking for," father ask.

"Well father like I said the mission was immposible you just simply can not find what was not lost," I smuggly reply at this father becomes slightly confused.

"What could you possibly mean," father ask.

"I'm not as stupid as Tarble thinks you know I've known Kase is the wishing sayian since before Bardock himself," I say chuckling to myself at the look of astounishment on my father's face.

"What how," father simply ask still stunned.

"Sorry I already told Raditz and them you'll have to ask one of them but they may ask about that plan you and Bardock thought you could hide from me," I say smirking at his father.

"You know Vegeta you never cease to amaze me you took out the cold empire and now your telling me you already knew what I thought you didn't," father says with pride in his voice.

"Right now if you'll excuse me father I have some very important business to attend," I say turning and walking out of the room and heading to where I felt Raditz, Kase, and Kakarot's power levels coming from. Sure enough I found them not much later.

* * *

><p>"Hey Vegeta what are doing here," Kakarot ignorently ask.<p>

"Kakarot this is the hotty's home he can be where he wants," I say flirtatiously.

"That's it Vegeta you currupted by my sister listen to her," Raditz says laughing.

"She's just simply stating the facts," Vegeta says laughing as well.

"Raditz I think she corupted Vegeta he is laughing and not drunk," Kakarot says amazed.

"I just came to say to get your good byes in we leave after breakfast on another mission one I'm assigning," Vegeta says earning a look of surprise from the three of us.

"Vegeta you just got back at midnight remember," I say stunned he'd want to leave already.

"Don't care now make sure you say good bye to those you find necessary while I got find Nappa and Bardock to tell them they will be joining us on a mission," Vegeta says walking off to find them.

* * *

><p>"Hey Vegeta so how come you stayed up all night having a pillow fight with a girl," Nappa asked not understanding why he'd want a pillow fight.<p>

"For one she started it by smacking me with a pillow now prepare to leave tomorrow after breakfast we leave immediately and I do not wait," I say to Nappa.

"Your father already sending you on a mission," Nappa ask bewildered.

"No as the new head of the universe I have things to do and currently I want to go on a mission and you are comeing with me," I say dismissivly turning and heading towards Bardocks power level.

"Hey Vegeta how did things go with your father," Bardock ask. Normally if some one were to ask this I might get annoyed but I always respected Bardock and couldn't bring myself to yell at him.

"Fine now prepare to leave planet as soon as breakfast is over I've arranged a mission and I do not plan to wait so if I have to go alone I will," I say smirking.

"A mission where exactally and why do I get the feeling your father has no clue to this mission," Bardock sternly ask the sixteen year prince.

"No worries I sent Tarble to tell him I ran into him on my way to look for you I think he hopes it's another suicide mission," I say happily.

"Alright have you seen my kids I better take them to say good bye to their mother," Bardock says.

"I'll take you to them my schedule is pretty clear today," I say walking back to where I had left the three sayians. Bardock followed closely behind.

"Hey dad what's up," Kakarot ask when he sees his father.

"Thought I'd come collect you three to say good bye to your mother," Bardock says.

"She won't be to happy we haven't seen her since we got back," Raditz says.

"Wait she hasn't seen father either does she even know we've been here a whole month," Kase ask quizically.

"No she doesn't but we can still let her know," Bardock says scratching the back of his head the way Kakarot does when he's in trouble or something of the sort which is all to often their father only does it when he knows he realy should have done something he didn't in this case let their mother know they were under palace arrest for a month.

"Really I suppose none of you has the guts to tell her this and since I have nothing better to do," I say to them amazed nobody told her.

"Well it wouldn't have been easy letting her know the king put us under palace arrest," Bardock says.

"He is too clever he thought we had been communicating with you," Raditz explained when I got a confused look on my face at the mention of palace arrest.

"Well that's nice now let's go," I say taking to the skies and heading to the home of Bardock. Once I land I wait for the others who follow briefly behind. Kase walks into the house and see's her mother looking up at the sink.

* * *

><p>"Kase I haven't seen you since you left you guys finished with your mission already," mother ask me.<p>

"Hi mom yeah were all finished with the mission," Kakarot ask answering the question.

"I think he missed your food out in space Earth was the only one with decent food," Raditz says walking inside as well.

"So when did you guys get back," our mother ask.

"They arrived a while ago," Bardock replies also having walked in.

"How long ago exactally is a while," she ask sternly.

"They arrived back a month ago and were put under palace arrest until I got back which was about midnight," Vegeta says walking into the room.

"Prince Vegeta how nice to see you again, will be staying for lunch," she ask calmly forgetting to yell at her mate and three kids.

"Well why not I have nothing better to do," Vegeta says heading outside with the others who decided they better set their own punishment and sweep the porch.

"Vegeta you still have a feather in you hair from breakfast," Bardock says noticing the feather Vegeta had in his hair since breakfast.

"I know until I get my prize I'm keeping it there so I don't forget," Vegeta states back to Bardock who had finished sweeping his fourth of the porch a rather easy task.

"You know I don't remember setting a prize I remember you demanding the prize," I say putting down my broom.

"Yes then you said later because we were running late for breakfast, I said you still owed it to me and started to follow you to breakfast," Vegeta says cooly back to me.

"I think he has you beat there Kase," Raditz says laughing.

"Does that mean he get's another prize," Kakarot stupidly ask.

"No that is not worth it like a seven hour pillow fight," I say happily.

"Well in that case I demand another prize which will mean you owe me two," Vegeta says smuggly.

"Alright your prize can be finish Kakarots portion of the sweeping," I say.

"Can I trade it in for something that I won't dispise," Vegeta ask.

"Maybe maybe not it depends," I say smirking at Vegeta.

"Lunch is ready," mother calls from the kitchen. We all walk inside and sit at the table and immediately start digging into the food. Done withen five minutes.

"Thank you for allowing me to stay for lunch but I must head back to the palace to finish preperations for tomorrow's mission I'm sure someone will be wanting to know what ship we shall be taking and they won't believe I have a ship already ready likely," Vegeta says standing from the table.

"What is this mission for," our mother ask the young prince.

"To be quite honest I'm not exactally sure myself I just decided I had some where I wanted to go," Vegeta replies simply.

"We better head back as well the kings probably throwing a fit by now he won't be happy I'm sure to hear he wasn't invited on this mission," father says standing and heading out the door.

"Yeah bye mom see ya when we get back," Raditz and I reply also leaving the house.

"I promise this time we won't wait a month after getting back from the mission to come say hi," Kakarot says rushing out the door and with that statement Vegeta decides it best to get out of there as well and takes off in pursuit of the others to the palace.

"You tell her we would be leaving,'' father ask Vegeta.

"Yes she knows we'll be leaving,'' Vegeta says back to him as we land withen the palace walls.

"Right now let's go," Kakarot says walking towards a furious looking king and an all to happy Tarble.

"Vegeta your going on a mission takeing Bardock, his kids, Nappa and didn't invite me after having the ultimate pillow fight you are in big trouble mister," King Vegeta says rather furiously.

"Well I didn't think you would want to leave Tarble here in charge while were gone besides there will be absolutly NO purging on this mission," Vegeta says to every one.

"I'm sure we can leave Tarble in charge no matter how long were gone so long as someone is in charge of him and we have a way for communication," King Vegeta sternly says.

"Very well Tarble go alert Bardock's mate she shall be babysitting you makeing sure no decrees are declared or assasins while were gone," Vegeta orders his younger brother who grumpily walks off towards Bardocks home.

"Now from what I gather we leave after breakfast tomorrow I'll go have someone ready a ship,'' King Vegeta says turning to leave only to be stopped.

"That won't be necessary our ship is already to go still fully stocked with food and before I landed I wrote up a sign up sheet for the training room," Vegeta says to his father who was ready to go prepare for the mission.

"Vegeta is there anything exactally needing to be done for this mission," Kakarot ask amazed that Vegeta thought of a sign up list.

* * *

><p>"Technically no but I thought before leaving again I'd actually would get a good nights sleep in my room in the palace plus I still haven't gotten my prize," I say smirking sighing Kase walks over to me and gives me a kiss on the cheek.<p>

"Their your replacement price for the prize of taking over Kakarots portion of the sweeping," Kase says smiling.

"Alright but you had said you'd give me the prize I demmanded for winning the pillow fight later and I think it's later," I say with what almost looked like a grin.

"Well since your going to have to get it sooner or later you can have it now," Kase says kissing me on the lips this time for about four minutes we stood there kissing while Raditz and Kakarot looked like they were about to gag or barf, King Vegeta and Bardock on the other hand stood there smiling at the fact their plan for the two of us to become mates seemed to work out better than thought.

"Gross get a room you two," Kakarot says to us once we finally broke the kiss.

"I change my mind flirt all you want so long as I never witness that again," Raditz says disgusted.

"Hey it could have been way worse," Kase says to him.

"How exactally I just saw my best friend and prince of my entire race making out with my little sister," Raditz ask dramatically.

"Well it could have been mom and dad," Kakarot says shuttering at the thought of his parents kissing.

''You know some how I don't think either is worse," King Vegeta says to them.

"Well I never witnessed option two and don't plan to ever," Raditz says.

"Raditz you talk like you've never kissed a girl," Bardock says laughing.

"I have but never infront of any one else," Raditz replies.

"Hey guys are you having a party without me," Nappa ask coming over to where every one is.

"Not unless you can call being grossed out and scarred for life a party," Kakarot ask.

"Aw man what did I miss did someone's insides come out," Nappa ask rather hopefully.

"Nappa not even that would be as gross as that was," Raditz ask.

"Well then what did I miss I hate being left out of the fun," Nappa ask.

"The boys just saw Vegeta and Kase kiss right infront of them for four minutes," King Vegeta says laughing.

"I thought they might puke they looked so disgusted," Bardock says laughing as well.

"That wasn't a kiss it was making out," Raditz says still acting disgusted.

"What was making out," Tarble ask back from his task.

"Ok just drop the subject or by the end of dinner the whole planet will have heard," Kase says growing annoyed.

"Or the whole universe as the ruler of the universe it's quite possible word will get out that I was actually seen kissing," I say chuckleing slightly.

"Ew gross you actually were seen kissing some one wait you the most ruthless, shelfish and bad tempered sayian in history," Tarble ask.

"You know I don't remember selfish being in the title but yes the ruler of the universe strongest sayian in exsitance was seen makeing out with Kase for four minutes," I plainly answer back.

"Gross spare me even the smallest details," the eleven year old prince begged.

"Well only because the whole universe doesn't necessarily need to know," I say jokingly.

"Need to know what," Kakarot ask forgetting completely what was being discussed.

"That Kakarot son of Bardock can forget anything but a secret," I say laughing.

"When's Tarble's baby sitter coming," King Vegeta ask.

"She said she'll be here after dinner in case you decide to leave early and if you leave before dinner I can't get into any danger realy," Tarble says stubbornly.

"No worries we won't be leaving early," I say walking towards the palace entrance.

* * *

><p>The next morining<p>

"Vegeta were all ready to go but we don't know what ship to get on," Nappa says walking over with every one else.

"We're taking our one of a kind ship," I say standing behind Vegeta.

"Realy one of a kind," King Vegeta says.

"If I remember correctly it's my ship," Vegeta says reminding them who's ship it was.

"Right so where did you park," Bardock ask.

"The ship is right here," Vegeta says pulling a capsule out of his pocket our fathers and Nappa all burst out laughing. Vegeta pushed the button dropped the capsule and and bunch of smoke appeared as soon as it clear you could see in place of the once tiny capsule was an enormous ship.

"Wow Vegeta how did you do that," Nappa asked stunned.

"He pushed a button," Kakarot says not entirely comprehending the question.

"Let's go every one on board Raditz set coordinants for E-1-18-20-8," Vegeta says to Raditz as we board the ship.

"Why can't you just simply say the name," Kakarot ask.

"Because you baka I like giving the number of the letters place in the alphabet rather than that," Vegeta says smirking.

"Wait so were going to...Eaqsh," Nappa asked confused as he tries to count out the letters of the alphabet.

"I don't believe there is a planet with that name," King Vegeta informs Nappa.

"I believe the destination would be Earth," Bardock says informativly to Nappa.

"Vegeta can I give the tour of the ship," Kakarot ask excitedly Vegeta nods with that Kakarot was off dragging Nappa and his father by the arms behind him and King Vegeta walked behind listening.

"Well this is going to be a fun trip but Vegeta what exactally is it you want to go to Earth for," I ask Vegeta quizically.

"Nope not happening my plans are just that mine," Vegeta says smirking.

"Please tell me and I'll give you another kiss," I say teasingly.

"Tempting but not happening I think I'm more than cable than earning a kiss if I want besides I can always demand one I mean I am the prince and ruler of the universe," Vegeta says smirking.

"Fine you win this time but I will find the point in this mission," I say determined.

"Of course you will but until I decide to tell you, you won't have a clue," Vegeta says smirking once again.

"Well Vegeta this is quite the ship you got here," King Vegeta says.

"Very impressive I want one," Bardock jealously says.

"Where did you get it," Nappa ask.

"It was specially made withen a day and a half at that," Vegeta says calmly to them.

"Did Kakarot take first turn in the training room," I ask them.

"The training room yes he took it though it's rather light on the weight equipment," Bardock says.

"What did he forget to show you how the machine worked," Vegeta ask they all nod there heads.

"No matter it's rather self explanatory," I say.

"Alright Vegeta coordinantes are set we should be landing in two days," Raditz says at this the three men drop their jaws.

"Excellent now if you don't mind I've got something to do," Vegeta says walking towards his room.

two days later

"Kase come on we're landing soon," Kakarots voice says from the other side of the door to the gravity chamber I shut it down and the gravity went from 1000 times my own planets to 0 I had mastered the gravity as super sayian in one day though it wasn't as easy as it looked. I walked out of the room.

"No need to yell Kakarot your not a super sayian I am," I say warning my brother not to anger me too much.

* * *

><p>"Kakarot, Kase get in here now I'm briefing on the rules and I don't want to repeat myself," I yell from what we call the lounge where the tv and books and stuff along those lines are located. They both run to the room so I don't get angered.<p>

"Sorry Vegeta I was still training," Kase appologetically says.

"Right the rules are simple no one is to do anything upon arrival without first asking me that includes you father I didn't have to let you come on this mission," I say staring down the king.

"Fine I'll play along but remember I'm not only your king but your father as well," King Vegeta sternly says to me.

"What ever now the rules lied down we shall be landing momentarily at capsule corporation that is where we shall be staying until we leave," I say right as the ship lands the doors slowly open and standing there are Dr. Briefs and his wife.

"Vegeta darling you should have called ahead I would have made you boys some snacks," the blond says happily.

"What no snacks ready unfair," Kakarot says depressed.

"Sorry Kakarot sweetie if I had known I would have had something but I'll go see what I can't find," she says bouncing into the house.

"Nice to see you guys again what brings you here," Dr. Briefs ask once we've all unboarded the ship.

"Not a clue Vegeta refuses to tell us," Kase says in response.

"Of course I haven't I like keeping secrets," I say smuggly.

"Right of course we'll show these three where their rooms will be located," says indicating towards the older three sayians.

"That won't be necessary we can handle it," Kakarot says knowing full well the scientist won't pay much attention to how many he has behind him.

"Raditz capsulize the ship and bring it to me," I order Raditz quickly does as told and hands the now capsulized ship to me I stuff it into my pocket.

"Hey Dr. Briefs who are these guys," a black haired girl says coming towards them.

"Hello their Chi-Chi is school over for the day already," Dr. Briefs ask the girl.

"Yes we had an early dismissal," Chichi answers.

"Alright this boys and Kase is Chichi her family has been friends with mine for years her parents both recently passed away so she's been staying here," Dr. Briefs says.

"I don't recall anyone requesting her identity and francally we could care less," I say.

"Excuse me but that is not very polite," Chi-chi says.

"Well listen here if your staying here you best learn to watch your mouth because we do not tolerate this stuff," King Vegeta says.

"Father stay out of this you are not the owner of this planet I will deal with the inhabitants," I say to my father.

"Who are you guys anyways," Chi-chi ask suspiciously.

"Um Vegeta do I answer that," Kakarot ask.

"No Kakarot you always say to much," Raditz says.

"Whatever Dr. Briefs have you herd from Bulma yet where did she go you never said," Chi-chi says changing the subject to her missing friend whom she hadn't seen in months.

* * *

><p>"Is this bulmoose intellagent,blue haired with blue eyes," Vegeta ask.<p>

"Yes actually why have you seen her," Chichi ask hopefully.

"Now that you mention it I do remember seeing someone like that some months ago when the Saiyans last came to Earth," Vegeta says.

"The sayians never herd of them are they the aliens that landed a few months back," Chi-chi inquires.

"Wow nobody told me they were even more unintellagent than Kakarot," Bardock says.

"Hey Nappa is way dumber than I am," Kakarot says defensivly.

"Enough you two and as for your friend forget about her she was killed by one of the sayians," I say.

"What Vegeta look what you've done to my sister she's handing out orders," Raditz says.

"Well she was going to have to learn to give out orders eventually," King Vegeta ask.

"Not my fault besides no one wants to listen to that arguement," Vegeta says.

"You know I hate being the bearer of bad news but seems none of them will so I guess I can your friend was killed by Vegeta here we're aliens," Kakarot stupidly says.

"What you guys are aliens and killed my friend," Chi-chi screams right before fainting.

"Wow that was weird," Raditz says.

"Kakarot help the old man take her to her room since you caused her to faint," Vegeta orders.

"Vegeta this is rather boring," Nappa says.

"Get over it," Vegeta says walking into the house indicating us to follow. He walks to the wing of the building we stayed in last time and noticed it had written above it in big bold black letters THE SAYIAN WING, Vegeta rather liked the fact they gave them a wing though at the palace he had a wing to himself. He walked down the hall and noticed the rooms they had previously occupied had gold name plates on the doors.

"Wow Vegeta this is a nice place you found," Bardock says looking at all the name plates.

"Trust me father it get's a lot better," Raditz says to his father.

"Let me get this straight you kill their daughter and they do this for you without your demanding it," King Vegeta ask a little stunned.

"Yes these humans are very very forgiving," Vegeta says.

"Hey guys I think I'm in love," Kakarot says catching up to the others.

"Realy with which food," Vegeta and Raditz ask laughing.

"Not food what's her name who fainted," Kakarot says back.

"Why would you be in love with a human," Nappa ask.

"Love is a weak emotion just like the rest of them," King Vegeta says.

"Says the one who fell in love with his mate," Bardock says.

"Yes and look where that got me two sons no mate and both of my sons too abnormal," King Vegeta says.

"Well sorry if I'm the perfect sayian," Vegeta says.

"Why are you in love," I ask my brother.

"The old guy says she knows martial arts and can cook as good as the blond lady," Kakarot says.

"Son every sayian female can cook and fight," Bardock says rolling his eyes.

"As good as the blond if she doesn't want you can I have her," Raditz ask.

"Do I even want to know why your both wanting a human as a mate," Bardock says.

"The blond may not be smart by any means but she is the best cook I've ever met," Vegeta says.

"Well I'm glad you boys like my food," Mrs. Briefs voice says yet she is no where to be seen.

"What the hell where is she with our snacks," Vegeta says.

"Here you guys are wasn't sure what all you wanted so I just brought a bit of everything," she says and the sayians all dig in like maniacs. Once the food is gone she bounces her way back to where ever she had been.

"Well if the girl cooks as good as her I've got no problem," Bardock says.

"She may not be that excellent at fighting," Vegeta points out.

"Who chi-chi she can fight but to her education comes before everything," says once again where the sayians are.

"Education wait the old man said school has she not yet passed collage," Kakarot ask.

"Kakarot sweetie she's still in highschool she's only sixteen," she says to him.

"Well then sorry Kakarot she's not out of school, she's weak, and human," Vegeta says.

"Maybe if she were somehow sayian but she isn't," King Vegeta says.

"Right not sayian yet," Kakarot says.

"Not happening Kakarot not in a million years," Vegeta says.

"Hey Bardock I have a good idea," King Vegeta says.

"What is it," Bardock curiously ask.


	9. not happening or is it

Chapter 9 not happening or is it

"Boys and Kase enjoy today because tommorow your going to school," King Vegeta says to them all at dinner.

"What were done we gratuated college as toddlers remember," Vegeta says.

"Are you saying you guys don't want to take the oppurtunity to show kids your own age on this planet up in brains and strength," Bardock ask saying just the right thing.

"Well if I get to as well I'm in," I say happily.

"Hi guys," Chi-chi says joining us at the dinining room table.

"Fine we'll go to school but don't think it'll last," Vegeta says to his father.

"Have some fun maybe you can flirt with girls," Nappa says directing the comment at Raditz.

"You guys are coming to school good getting smarter is always good Bulma was a genius," Chi-chi says remembering Bulma's smarts. Just then Vegeta got a look on his face that he was thinking up a plan.

"I know that look Vegeta and it never ends well for me," Raditz says to his best friend.

"Sorry Raditz got to go let's go Kase," Vegeta says going super sayian and taking off I follow pursuit. Vegeta brings us to a stop five miles away from Capsule Corporation.

"Alright Vegeta what exactally is your plan," I ask once we land.

"I was way to tempted I think I want to use some of those tears I earned to bring the blue haired one back to life," Vegeta says enlighting just the tears he had earned with his ki and makeing the wish. While he did that I mumbled an extremely quiet chant and before you know it Bulma was right infront of us. Vegeta doused his ki and put away the tears that weren't used for this wish.

"What what's going on where are we who are you why am I alive," Bulma ask continulously.

"Were five miles from your home," I say answering the first question.

"I'm the Sayian prince Vegeta this is Kase and your alive because we wished you back to life why I'm not sure," Vegeta says answering the rest of her questions.

"I remember you your the one who killed me and my friends wait how'd you bring me back with piccolo dead the dragon balls are useless," Bulma ask yet another question.

"We used something beside these dragon whatevers and stop asking questions," Vegeta orders her.

"You do not give me orders I am Bulma Briefs and I take orders from nobody," Bulma practically screams.

"Don't talk so loud we have extremely sensitive hearing and I suggest you listen to Vegeta he may kill you again," I say to Bulma in warning. Vegeta takes off and starts back I knowing humans can't fly remember to grab Bulma's hand and take off after Vegeta.

"Bulma is that you I thought you were dead," Chi-chi says once we land.

"I was they wished me alive again," Bulma says to her best friend.

"Alright Vegeta what's your plan you got me," Raditz says.

"Well she said this girl was a genius I couldn't help but want to let every one know how wrong the statement is," Vegeta says.

"What I am too a genius I have an IQ 240 nobody but my dad has one higher," Bulma says rather proud of her self at this every saiyan there cracks up laughing.

"Really father how low is the lowest IQ on Vegeta-sei," Vegeta ask his father.

"It would be 200 even usually that of the new borns but it doesn't take long to become smarter," King Vegeta informs.

"You have got to be joking that can't be the lowest and belong to a new born," Ch-ichi exclaims.

"Sure if it's in the 200s your unintellagent, 300s intellagent and 400 or higher genius," Raditz says smirking.

"Unfortunately we brought two who never got out of the 200s," Bardock says.

"Hey mine 299.9 Nappa is the one at 270," Kakarot defensivley says.

"Yes and mine is 386 fathers is 397," Raditz says back at Kakarot.

"No need to get into this we all know Vegeta has an unusually high IQ," King Vegeta says knowing where this was headed.

"Fine but nobody ever told me my IQ," I say feeling slightly left out. Vegeta turns on his scouter and is quit impressed.

"Kase I'm beginning to wonder what all you can't do your IQ reads 2000," Vegeta says to her.

"You guys have got to be kidding no way can that be right," Bulma almost screams before remembering what Kase said about hearing.

"Alright guys go get your stuff ready you have people to show up in school tommorow," King Vegeta says we all start trudging to our rooms.

"Well that went well but how long do you think they'll last these IQs are low compared to what there used to no wonder there still in highschool," Nappa comments.

"Yes I know Vegeta hasn't done school work since we sent him at age 2 one month later he got through every level," King Vegeta says.

"They'll do fine don't for get they all finished by age 5 even Kakarot thanks to his special advantages others lacked,'' Bardock says.

* * *

><p>The next day<p>

"How could you guys possibly eat so much," Bulma ask after breakfast.

"What that was a light breakfast," Kakarot says with a slight whine.

"You call that light," Chi-chi says her eyes bulging.

"Why do we have to walk to school," Raditz complains.

"You can't fly there besides it's only down the road no need in wasting fuel for the cars," Bulma says as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"How is it I Vegeta prince of the sayian race and ruler of the entire universe is going back to school," I mumble to myself so only the other sayians could here.

"Well your hotness you let your father talk you into it," Kase says flirtastously.

"You know I'd say somthing but I said as long as I never had to witness that gross thing again I'd put up with it," Raditz says Kakarot puts a hand over his brothers mouth.

"Shut up don't give Vegeta any ideas," Kakarot whispers so quietly the other two sayians didn't hear.

"Finally were here," I say walking into the building and to the office where we could collect our schedules. Once we all had our schedules we headed to homeroom. And to my dissapointment yet also pleasure Bulma and Chi-chi were both in this class.

"Hello there I was informed we'd have some new students," the teacher says to us once we walk into the room.

"Hi," Kakarot says to the teacher.

"Why don't you guys introduce your selves then we can go around and get the names of your class mates," the teacher says.

"I'm prince Vegeta, that's Raditz with the long hair, that's his brother Kakarot and sister Kase," I simply say.

"Prince of annoying and jerks maybe," Bulma whispers to herself forgetting about their hearing.

"Watch it I don't like being called annoying that's my brother but a jerk I'll happily take," I say staring down Bulma who seems less happy now.

"Right now the rest of the class," the teacher says.

"Not necessary I know the names of those two and the other four I could care less about," I say.

"Vegeta just go with it there are only two you haven't met," Kakarot points out.

"Did you just give me an order," I ask coldly.

"Sorry Vegeta I didn't mean it that way please don't punish me," Kakarot begs.

"Don't look at me for help I bailed your butt out enough," Raditz says when Kakarot turns to him.

"Vegeta don't hurt him it's Kakarot he forgets too easily," Kase says to me calmly.

''Your right no need to waste time on him," I say.

"Kakarot don't say whatever your about to say," Raditz tells his younger brother who looked like he was about to say something that would further anger me. Kakarot went to take a seat at the back of the room by Chichi and Bulma, Raditz followed not far behind. I went to the desk that was the most secluded and Kase followed.

"Alright now as I was saying introductions," the teacher says pointing to a short, fat kid.

"Names Yajirobe don't make me angry I'm extremly strong," the boy says at this every one in the room rolls their eyes.

"My name is Launch, achoo, I will destroy you all achoo," a girl who went from looking calm to like a killer and back to calm says.

"I'm Bulma since you can't remember," Bulma says.

"My name is 17 this is my sister 18," a boy with black hair says then pointing to the girl next to him with blond hair.

"I'm Chichi," Chichi says introducing herself to the sayians she already met. The teacher starts lecturing the class but nobody seemed to notice Launch kept changing with every sneeze.

"Launch I think your catching a cold maybe you should go home," Bulma says worried for her friend and the lives of everyone.

"I'll be achoo fine," Launch says turning blond and pulling out guns she starts to shoot at Kakarot who simply caught every bullet until she ran out after which she sneezed again.

"Are these um bullets yours," Kakarot says having to think of the word for them as he hands the bullets back to Launch.

"Maybe I should go home," Launch says getting up to leave.

"That was fun I never saw someone change looks and personality by sneezing," Kakarot says laughing.

"Kakarot something tells me that's not normal nor is the fact that you caught all those bullets," I say observing the room.

"I'm not that bad at catching it's just when I'm distracted by food I can't catch something easily," Kakarot says defensively.

"Kakarot he means people shouldn't be able to catch bullets," Raditz says indicating towards the humans.

"Realy Kakarot think before you act next time simply dodge them," Kase says.

"That was cool I never saw any one catch a bullet," Yajirobe says astounded.

"Something isn't normal about you guys," 17 says suspiciously.

"We're perfectly normal," Kase says.

"I hate to tell you this but I'm the normal one Kakarot is a little abnormal, Vegeta's too perfect and Kase well you know," Raditz says imfomativly.

"Those belts are realy weird," Yajirobe says pointing to the tails wrapped around our waist before any of us could respond we were out of there and headed to the next class.

Later

"Finally the last class of the day," I say happily as I go into the locker rooms where we're supposed to change into gym clothes which consists of shorts and a t-shirt. Raditz, Kakarot and I decided to stay in our armor we had been wearing all day receiving looks from other students.

"Not to be rude but why do guys wear those outfits," 17 ask once he's done changing.

"Well it's armor first of all not an outfit and why not," Kakarot says to 17.

"Come on then we better hurry or we'll end up running extra laps around the track and that may be all we do today anyways," 17 says with a look that says the idea doesn't please him.

"Well then let's go," I say heading outside to the track with Raditz, Kakarot and 17 once out there I already see the girls.

"Alright guys today is nothing but running your to run as many laps as you can before the bell rings," the coach says once Yajirobe finally comes out this gets a groan from just about every one.

"Vegeta absolute fastest," Kakarot inquires to be sure he doesn't do anything stupid.

"Alright kids get running," the coach says blowing his whistle at this I super sayian up as well as Kase and we start running Kakarot and Raditz run their fastest but still can't quite go more than a fourth Kase's speed which is half mine. The others in the class had slowed down slightly when they saw Kase and me turn blond which brought them to think about Launch but continued on when they realized we were just running. The coach calls us all to a stop ten minutes before the bell.

* * *

><p>"What were done all ready I haven't even broken a sweat," Kakarot says with a whine.<p>

"Honestly Kakarot we only have an hour do you honestly think you'd break a sweat," Vegeta says rather annoyed.

"How can none of you guys be sweating," 17 says covered in sweat and panting hard.

"I know you guys are not like a us but come on," Bulma says collapsing on the ground to rest her legs.

"Well it's not hard it actually requires us to do something in order to sweat," I say.

"I think you guys cheated," Yajirobe who wasn't tired says.

"That's what you did Yajirobe isn't that how you got into this class instead of another class," 18 says.

"Well we did not cheat you see we aren't human," Vegeta says with a smirk.

"Good one,"17 says thinking it's a joke.

"Just like your a prince right," Yajirobe says.

"He's not lieing about the alien part or about being a prince," Bulma and Chichi say at the same time.

"How do you know," 18 ask.

"Simple these aren't belts their tails," Raditz says unwrapping his.

"Were from the planet Vegeta or Vegeta-sei," Kakarot adds on.

"We are known as Sayians the most powerful race in the universe," I say proudly.

"Good now can I destroy this fat one he's been annoying as shit all day," Vegeta says.

"Um is that a rhetorical question," Kakarot not quit sure ask.

"Yes by fat kid," Vegeta says pointing two fingers at Yajirobe a whistle sound is heard and Yajirobe exploded.

"Vegeta you shouldn't destroy people because you find them annoying," Bulma yells at him.

"Sure he can he runs the whole universe owns this planet, and he killed you once because his custom scouter said your obnoxious and it never lies," Raditz says laugjng.

"Owns the universe what do you mean by that," 17 ask.

"Well I killed the last owner and his family he shared it with giving me claim and having wiped his planet out as a precaution left my race the strongest and I was obviously the strongest of them all," Vegeta says like the're stupid to need to ask.

"Vegeta can we tell your dad not to send us back to school it's even worse the second time around," I ask hopefully as the bell ending school rings we quickly grab our stuff and wait for Bulma and Chichi before starting to walk back. Bulma had decided to invite 17 and 18 over for some reason.

"Alright I decided I'll talk to my father on one condition," Vegeta says as we reach capsule corporation.

"What exactally do you want," I ask.

"I think you can guess something similar to the prize for winning the seven hour pillow fight," Vegeta says smirking.

"Well in that case see you latter lets go Kakarot last time I about barfed," Raditz says grabbing Kakarot and running inside.

"What's your answer no kiss no talking with my father no getting out of school tommorow and forever," Vegeta tells me.

"Alright since I know you'll some how trick me into anyways might as well give to you," I say giving Vegeta another long kiss the longest yet this one being six minutes long.

"Hey no making out on my front lawn the front lawn is my make out spot," Bulma says when we stop. To this Vegeta decides to kiss me again and give Bulma the middle finger.

"Dude that's just unfair," 17 says when we stop making out six minutes latter.

"What's unfair," 18 ask her brother.

"None of my girlfriends ever want to kiss me that long," 17 says rather jealously.

"Those two not boyfriend and girlfriend," Nappa says having heard the comment and seen the end of the second kiss.

"Nappa what are you doing soldier," Vegeta angerly yells.

"Sorry but I missed the one before leaving Vegeta-sei," Nappa says.

"Nappa how many times must we tell you Vegeta's life isn't a movie if you don't hide he'll notice you watching him," King Vegeta says.

"Honestly your going about this all wrong," Bardock says laughing.

"Actually your all wrong the best thing to do is get it on video," says walking out to the front lawn.

"Wow a great cook and she knows how to spy," Bardock says amazed.

"How many people have been spying on me exactally," Vegeta yells.

"Kakarot and Raditz haven't last time they saw that they almost puked," Bardock informed him making it clear almost every one is spying on him.

"Is it safe to come out," Raditz yells from the door with his eyes shut.

"Yes you two can come out were all done," I inform my brother.

"Good now I don't know about you but I want some beer," Raditz says heading to buy some.

"Well this will be fun I want to hear another of Vegeta's songs," Kakarot says coming outside as well.

"I didn't know Vegeta sings," Chi-chi says.

"Only when drunk only when drunk," Vegeta says smirking.

"This is just unfair he get's long kisses from his girlfriend and can get drunk," 17 says.

"She is not his girlfriend," King Vegeta says as if this were obvious.

"Right she is Vegeta's mate," Bardock says and with that I remember what my brothers and Vegeta had said once and realized they made alot of things I didn't get make since now.

"Mate how old are they exactally," 18 ask.

"Vegeta shall be seventeen in about six months Kase will be sixteen in about five," Nappa says remembering when I said my birthday was.

"Isn't that young to be married," Chichi states.

"No a boy need only be 16 to choose a mate and a girl 15," King Vegeta says.

"What do you mean by choose exactally," Bulma ask.

"Choose as in picked like Vegeta chose me to be his mate and I had no clue as to this he chose me out of about half the eligible girls on our planet," I say.

"Wait your saying the girl has no choice who she marries where your from," Bulma ask astonished.

"No they don't need a choice," Vegeta says calmly.

"Trust me the last thing they need is a choice in it," Bardock says.

"What's wrong Bardock think your mate wouldn't have chosen you," Nappa teases.

"I don't think that's what he means his mate practically runs his home as it is you give them that power and well it'd be the downfall of our race," King Vegeta says.

"Usually mates begin to actually like each other," Kakarot says.

"Like Vegeta's father and mother," Bardock says.

"Fell in love your emotions are pathetic father," Vegeta says.

"Yes I learned my lesson we went over that I'm sure," King Vegeta says.

"Hey guys back with the alcohol,"Raditz says carring five kegs of beer stacked atop one another.

"Good their annoying me with this conversation," Vegeta says grabbing a keg to claim his own.

"In that case I'll run to the ship and fix every one here one of my special shots," Raditz says and in a minute he's back with a shot for every one present.

"You don't think we'll actually drink those do you,'' Chi-chi ask as Raditz hands one to everybody and they all down theirs except the humans.

"It's just one little shot," Bulma says drinking hers.

"How bad could it be,"17 says downing his 18 drank hers as well.

"I don't think it's a good idea," Chi-chi says which at this point was the wrong thing to say before she could even say help she was tied up and the shot being poured down her throat.

"Alright I've got an improvment of the one we all hated," Vegeta says.

"Yeah let's hear," Kakarot dazily says.

"My name is Vegeta I'm a prince, this is my father the king with my name, that guy is Nappa he's realy weird, we all know Kakarot his brother is Raditz their sister is Kase whom is my mate,Bardock is their father, these humans I hate Kakarot fell in love Raditz will try to steal her away I never understand why they all have to spy on me because I don't like the whole universe knowing I was seen making out with my mate now I'm done with this song but don't you fret I'll come back with a better one not involving Kase," Vegeta very drunkly sings laughing the entire time.

"Much better now who's up for a game of hide and blast,"Raditz ask laughing at nothing realy Vegeta's laughter cuased us all to laugh.

"Don't you mean hide and seek," 17 ask.

"Nope you hide I try to find you once I do I blast infront of you," Kakarot says.

"No thanks were going to go play truth or dare," Bulma says grabbing 18, and Chi-chi who grabs me and we all sway as we walk towards Bulma's room.

"Alright(hicup)Bulma(hicup) this work," I ask hicuping.

"Wow you never played," 18 says amazed.

"Here ask one of us truth or dare," Chi-chi says.

"Okydoky Bulma tooth or mare," I say forgetting the name of the game.

"Well I love challanges so dare," Bulma states.

"Ok I dares you to go find Raditz and give him a big kiss," I say giggling.

"O_O that will be interesting let's watch,"18 says standing up.

"This will be cute but is it right," Chi-chi says sobering up.

"Nothing against it in sayian standards as far as I know," I sobering up also state.

"Worst idea I ever had," Bulma now completely sober along with the others comments.

"Too bad Raditz could use this he never kissed a girl infront of anyone," I say.

"I don't the first time they kiss should be more private," Chi-chi says.

"No way they'll be fine it's not as if the whole planet will be watching," 18 comments.

"Fine let's go," Bulma says storming outside to find the now sober guys.

"Well that part was easy," Chi-chi says.

"Right Raditz come here we've got something for you," I call to my brother. Raditz loving anything involving pretty girls that aren't his sister walks over.

"What," Raditz ask boredly.

"This," Bulma says kissing Raditz for ten seconds. Raditz just stood there smirking.

"Well I never knew I was this good looking," Raditz says still smirking.

"Does this mean your not stealing my girl Raditz," Kakarot says walking over.

"Not necessarily like I said if she rejects you I'll take her," Raditz says.

"Oh does Kakarot have a crush," 17 ask sarcastically.

"I've got an idea for you Kakarot ask her out," Bardock tells his youngest son.

"Can I Vegeta your majesty," Kakarot ask his best friend and the king.

"Go ahead," King Vegeta says.

"Just don't do anything I'll kill you for," Vegeta warns.

"Ok Chichi want to go out," Kakarot simply ask.

"Sure," Chi-chi says unsure of what to say blushing slightly.

"Aw cute I wish someone would ask me out like that," Bulma states.

"You mean ask permission from a none relative if they can ask you out,"18 says.

"Well francally it's more cute when you don't put it that way," Bulma says defensivly.

"How was it cute to begin with,"17 ask.

"IT JUST WAS," Bulma yells.

"Ow what did I say about yelling," I say covering my ears.

"Sorry I forgot," Bulma appologetically says.

"I like this one she has the attitude of a saiyan if only she didn't scream," King Vegeta says to his friends.

"**Vegeta may I ask her out your majesty**," Raditz ask the two in our not often used native language.

"I don't care," King Vegeta replise dismissively.

"It's your funeral Kakarot start looking for a replacement for Raditz," Vegeta says.

"Not like I'm going to get killed," Raditz says.

"Yeah right only if your deaf," Nappa says laughing.

"Guys not nice," I say defending my brother.

"Whatever Bulma want to go out," Raditz ask.

"I guess why not," Bulma replies back.

"Unfair," 17 says once again.

"What is it this time,"18 ask annoyed at her brother.

"Why is it I don't get a yes when I ask someone out without giving a gift," 17 complains.

"Simple we sayians don't do dates," Vegeta replies.

"Normally that is," I say adding on.

"Also 17 your human," 18 comments.

"Sayians get everything girls,beer,strength," 17 complains.

"Not true not everything," Raditz says.

"Now let's go I'm starving," Kakarot says leaving for the nearest restraunt while holding hands with Chi-chi.

"Well see you later guys I'm going to the movies," Raditz says grabbing Bulma's arm and heading to find a movie theater.

"I give Kakarot and her a week," Bardock says.

"I give it until we break it up she can cook," Vegeta says.

"I give Raditz and Bulma five minutes," I say.

"I give it seven my neighbors daughter kissed Raditz before," Nappa sates.

"You guys aren't very nice,'' 18 says.

"She's right Bulma will lose it after two," 17 states.

"Well I guess we'll find out," Bardock says.

"Right but first I have a plan," Vegeta says smirking.


	10. Vegeta's latest plan

10 Vegeta's latest plan

"What's this plan," I ask skeptically not likeing the idea of him having yet another plan.

"Well it's one Kakarot will without a doubt love," Vegeta says grabbing my arm and flying off landing several miles from capsule corp obviously he wants to make sure no one spies on him.

"I highly doubt it and if this involves wishes you know your going to run out," I say to him flatly.

"Of course it does the only wish you can't grant is a selfish one all others as long as you got enough tears can grant anywish," Vegeta says smirking at me.

"You know you scare me sometimes with how much you know," I reply to him simply.

"Well I try though there's no reason for you to be scared of me," Vegeta answers back at me.

"Yeah key word is you as in Vegeta," I say not being anymore reassured.

"What ever just grant the wishes this time I need you to make Kakarot and Raditz's knew girlfriends sayians," Vegeta demands with a shake of my head I grant the wishes just like I did the last one.

"I really do not get anything you have plans obviously and how many tears do you have I don't remember having had so many but you still have a lot left," I say looking at all the tears left in Vegeta's container he stored the tears in I couldn't understand why they don't dry very easily like normal tears but I didn't really care.

"So long as I don't run out before my plan is complete it doesn't matter I earned them fare and square and if I do run out I guess I can always find a way to get more," Vegeta says smirking at me.

"Alright you got your wish and I'm getting hungry can we go back now," I ask Vegeta hopefully.

"Well I guess but you owe me this whole can't grant selfish wishes is keeping me from immortality and driving me insane," Vegeta says going super sayian and taking off at full speed I don't hesitate to follow pursuit and catches up to Vegeta right as he was power down to his normal form I still couldn't see reason for him to not have told anyone of our strength but wasn't questioning him any time soon.

"Hi guys were back from our date," Kakarot says walking through the gate with Chi-Chi right as they land.

"Hey look at that every ones back already," Raditz says walking in with Bulma not even a minute later.

"Kakarot insisted to be back for dinner," Chi-Chi says to them.

"We came back for dinner since it was only a movie but didn't you guys go eat dinner," Bulma ask them.

"Yes and I'm still hungry," Kakarot says simply.

"You humans have pathetic appetites," Nappa says to them.

"Right humans do don't they," Vegeta says a little strangely to most the others.

"Vegeta I know that tone of voice I know you better than anyone here and I don't spy now what are you thinking," Raditz demands.

"You'll see trust me by this time tomorrow anyone with a brain should know," Vegeta says to him smirking.

"You know normally I'd say something but Bardock and I have a plan of our own," King Vegeta says grabbing Bardock and walking inside.

* * *

><p>"What plan I thought ours was going pretty well," Bardock ask his king.<p>

"Well we need to work on spying the blond woman is a genius with spying why didn't we think of cameras," King Vegeta says walking into the kitchen.

"Cameras was something I had installed long ago Bulma never knew I have twenty cameras in every single room of the house well not the any bedrooms there's only two in each of those and I keep most of them off I got Vegeta, Bulma, Kakarot, Kase, Raditz, and Chi-Chi's all on currently.

"I told you girls know how to spy," Bardock says to his king.

"Well at least we aren't as bad as Nappa," King Vegeta says laughing.

"You boys are doing rather well but you have alot to learn I have everything I record air on television every night people just love Bulma's life and the last time Vegeta was here the viewers increased dramatically likely more girls started watching.

"Amazing when it comes to the cunningness of spying she surpasses us greatly," Bardock says rather impressed.

"Thank you now I'll show you boys where the cameras are hidden and maybe we can work on one to follow those kids around secretly," Mrs. Briefs says with a smile.

* * *

><p>meanwhile<p>

"What are they up to," I wonder aloud.

"Well now we know my mother has been spying on me with cameras she likely is teaching them how to do the same," Bulma informs the sayians.

"Great now every time you two kiss dad will have it on video meaning he has a new means of punishment," Raditz says terrified by the idea.

"Well they have alot to learn they think she's good at spying wait until they see what I got up my sleeve," I say pulling a miniture tv screen out of my pocket and a small camera that looks like a lady bug.

"Wow Vegeta you didn't tell us you knew how to spy," Kase says a little surprised.

"Did you honestly think I wouldn't have this to spy on my enemies this can teach you so much about them," I say to them informatively.

"Vegeta stop just stop you get strength girls spying and a bunch of yes men," 17 says rather jealously.

"Don't forget a really awsome hover chair I couldn't resist taking Frieza's it's way to much fun," I say smirking.

"Please stop at this rate 17 won't stop bugging me about it for the rest of our lives," 18 says annoyed at the thought.

"No worries I actually don't get annoyed to death by him so we'll train with him and teach him a little on how to get girls purely on looks," I say rather happily at this 17 gets extremely excited.

"So long as this does not involve wishes I could care less for this plan now let's eat," Kase says walking into the dinning room. The rest of us follow close puresuit and go to sit at the table.

"Vegeta when are we leaving," Kakarot ask rather curiously.

"When ever I fucking say I am," I yell at him.

"So when you grow bored," Raditz states more than ask.

"Yes and trust me on this one you won't have a doubt in your mind I'm ready to leave," I say to them all.

"Jerk I can't believe your not telling me why were here and I seem to be involved in your brilliant plan so far," Kase says angerly.

"No need to pout unlike you I can't be broke what I want secret stays secret until I decide other wise," I cooly state.

"Who cares before you know it I'll be able to get any girl I want," 17 smugly says.

"Don't get ahead of your self there will always be those off limits such as sayians," Radtiz says knowing full well I would not allow that.

"Well for now I have business to attend all sayians are to come along now we must collect our spying fathers," I say walking to where I felt the ki of my father who was to my dismay was whispering with Bardock about something.

"Don't think you guys are going to sneek up on us," Bardock says when we arrive.

"Weren't trying were heading to the kings palace care to join us," I say in a tone indicating there wasn't a choice.

"Alright let's go," King Vegeta says.

"Right unless I'm not good at counting we have all sayians," Nappa says every one laughs at this he can't count.

"Actually I believe we seem to be missing two," Kase says smirking.

"She's just joking," Nappa ask hopefully.

"Sure but we are planning on taking two or three others for the fun of it," I say with a smirk on my face.

* * *

><p>"Bulma, Chi-Chi grab the dr and 17 were going somewhere," I yell causing the others to cringe.<p>

"Dammit I never did I say who was going," Vegeta says angerly.

"Aw but I know what people you have in your plan and your offer to 17 said he was in it even if he hasn't a clue," I say with a smirk.

"What is it Vegeta are we starting with you teaching me about girls," 17 eagerly ask.

"No we have a negotiation or bussiness meeting to attend with the king of Earth," Vegeta states smirking and flying off towards the palace the others followed pursuit Nappa having lost rock paper scissors was flying with while Kakarot was teaching the other three the basics of flying which to all their surprise they got right off the bat. I wasn't surprised by Bulma and Chi-Chi but 17 yes the wish didn't involve him. It didn't take long to catch up to Vegeta who had landed just out side the palace gates we quickly landed.

"What's this about Vegeta," Bulma ask with a little excitement at having just flown.

"You wait here I'll go have some fun," Vegeta says with that he walks up to the guards.

"Can we help you kid," one of the two guards ask.

"Yes I want to see the king," Vegeta says in a only slightly demanding voice. At this the two guards crack up laughing.

"Your here this he thinks he can just walk up and see the king," the second says laughing hard.

"Man Hercule this guy is hilarious," the first one says.

"Well how about I put it like this let me through I am Prince Vegeta of the sayian race of Vegeta-sei and I am here for business reasons," Vegeta says in any unnervingly calm voice exspecially to any one who has met him.

"Well your quit good at making up stories but not going to work now leave," the guard know as Hercule orders him.

"Lucky for you this is going just how I want it to rather than kill you now I'll do so when I walk through those doors with your king," Vegeta says walking back towards us we had no idea what he's thinking.

"Why didn't you blast them that one kid was Hercule he's a cheater he claims to be strongest man on earth," 17 says smuggly.

"I wanted to be told no it'll make it more fun when we come out of the palace walking with your king," Vegeta says and with that he takes off to an open window with every one in close pursuit.

"What how did you people get in here," the king says having spotted us as he walked into the room which looked to be his office.

"Long story and I'm not sure why were here," Dr. Briefs says to the king.

"Nice to see you again it's been awhile and Bulma your here as well," the king happily says.

"We are here for a few minor business matters I decided we'll discuss a treaty now those who will not be important in this take a seat away from the desk," Vegeta orders us. At this Bulma, Chi-Chi, 17, Dr. Briefs and I all go sit somewhere while every one else pulls up a chair.

"There aren't enough chairs Vegeta," Raditz says observing the chair amount.

"Ok obviously I wasn't specific enough there are only four chairs across from the king here now Bardock you may stay as well the rest who know they aren't apart of this go join the others Dr. you get the remaining chair Kase get over here," Vegeta orders yet again. Dr. Briefs get's up and walks over and takes a seat in the vaccant chair, I also get up and walks over and continue to stand.

"What exactally is this about what do you mean treaty," the king ask at this every one shrugs their shoulders except Vegeta who just smirks.

"I'll explain as soon as every one is seated now Kase take a seat," Vegeta orders me.

"Hey mister my IQ is in the thirty millions not any empty chairs," I say to him.

"Yes I am already well aware of that you'll just have to sit on my lap," Vegeta says smirking at me Bardock and King Vegeta chuckle at this.

"Shit head," I say to him sitting on his lap a little reluctantly.

"Kase watch your language the last thing we need is your mother finding out your starting to curse like you brothers," Bardock tells me sternly.

"Yes daddy whatever you say," I say to my father smirking myself.

"Alright now we can begin I guess introductions are in order I'm Vegeta, the man who looks like me is my father, the other man is Bardock and you seem to know the dr. and lastly this is Kase," Vegeta says going over every one at the desk.

"Vegeta are we here for a treaty involving Vegeta-sei and the Earth or is this realy only your concern," King Vegeta ask his son growing tired of being kept in the dark.

"Well as ruler of the universe I don't technically need protection but as prince of planet Vegeta-sei I can't have treaties without your concent father," Vegeta says not really answering his question.

"Great my son is the smartest, strongest, most ruthless and cold hearted being in the universe how is it I surived raising you this long," King Vegeta ask no one really.

"Don't forget grossest," Kakarot yells from across the room.

"Honsetly did he have to kiss our sister right infront of us I mean Vegeta your the prince of our planet and race and to top it off best friend," Raditz says complaining.

"Shut up Raditz or you'll regret it," I yell back to my brother.

"Great now she's turning into Vegeta, Bardock your going to have to help me keep my sanity I may just lose it," King Vegeta says sighing.

"Alright this contract gives Earth my protection in exchange for technology and food we don't have for Vegeta-sei now every one sign this is getting annoying," Vegeta orders and without even reading us four sayians sign the king and Dr. Briefs how ever were looking over it satisfied they signed as well.

* * *

><p>"Well that seems simple enough we can send you guys food and technology you may be lacking," the king says with a smile.<p>

"Fantastic now I am going to go get rid of this headach that's forming I'm glad Tarble wasn't brought to Earth," King Vegeta says rubbing his temple.

"Just be thankful your not Kakarot and Raditz's father," Bardock tells his life long friend.

"You know we do have ears and I take offense I'm not as bad as him," Raditz says pointing at his younger brother.

"Why did I demand to come," King Vegeta says to himself.

"You missed the longest pillowfight in sayian history," Kase says smiling.

"Of course me and my big mouth," King Vegeta says.

"No worries we'll be gone before you know it now let's go would you be so kind as to show us out I don't think flying down is the best thing for those two," I say nodding my head at my father and Bardock. The king nods in agreement and walks us down to the gates and I couldn't help chuckle at the looks on the faces of the two guards.

"What the fuck how did you get in," Hercule demands.

"Well as an alien prince it's not hard to just fly into a window exspecially when your the sayian prince and ruler of the universe," I simply reply the others can't help but laugh as we fly back to Capsule corporation.

"You guys left and none of you asked if I wanted to come," 18 says to them scowling.

"You guys it's not right 18 doesn't do anything but complain when left alone," Mrs. Briefs says whining about spying without flat out saying it.

"Trust me you didn't miss much though Vegeta I think amazed Hercule whom he said he was going to kill," 17 says with slight annoyance.

"Fuck I knew I forgot something all well someone make an anouncement that I intend to have Earth's favorite warrior Hercule begging me for mercy," I say with a smirk.

"You know it'll be one thing coming from a boy and an alien what about a girl that'll put him to shame," Kase says a little flirtatiously.

"Alright 18 your to kill him your human and a girl nothing worse to bring down his pride," I say with a laugh.

"You kids have fun I'm going to bed," King Vegeta says walking off with Bardock and Nappa close behind.

"Wait why does she get to I don't like Hercule he tried to ask me out before he wouldn't leave me alone for weeks," Bulma complains.

"You'll know why trust me on that by tomorrow morning it'll all be obvious to you," I say smirking.

"Whatever see you later guys I'm headed to the ship to see what channels I can get from Vegeta-sei," Raditz says walking off.

* * *

><p>"Let's see here's show I've never heard of," Raditz mumbles to himself as he turns it on he reads what the top of the screen broadcasting to all of Vegeta-sei and most of Earth staring wide eyed as he sees the others standing on the front lawn laughing at Kakarot. He makes a mad dash for Vegeta.<p>

"What's wrong," Vegeta ask when he sees the look of horror on Raditz's face.

"He's finally done it your father sold our lives to the televison of Vegeta-sei and most of Earth I got it on the ship right now," Raditz says scared for his life.

"What the fuck he better not have FATHER GET OUT HER RIGHT NOW OR I'M BLOWING UP THE UNIVERSE NOT THE PLANETS OF IT THE UNIVERSE YOU TOO BARDOCK," Vegeta screams at the top of his lungs hurting even 17 and 18's ears. The two of them come running out.

"What," King Vegeta demands.

"Why did you sell me to television," Vegeta demands.

"Is that all we had wanted some extra cash besides this is way easier than publishing books about what we see," Bardock says returning to his room with King Vegeta close behind.

"Well then if that's how they want it were going to need to bring the rating down way down," Vegeta says with a diabolical laugh.

"Wait this means were all on televison sweet,"17 says with excitement.

"You do realize every girl in the universe is likely watching and heard what you said about Vegeta getting everything," Kakarot says to him.

"He's right which also means the whole universe saw Vegeta and my sister making out," Raditz says with a look of disgust on his face.

"Well let's try not to keep this rated t how about g for babies," Vegeta says a smirk on his face.

"Vegeta why do I get the feeling your going to do something to get the ratings up not down," I say a little worried.

"It's obvious any girl watching is waiting for you two to split so Vegeta's back on market I mean every planet I've been to they were flirting with him," Kakarot says.

"That's it they've gone too far were leaving to find the wishing sayian right now and wishing this gone," Raditz says rather convinsingly.

"Nice try boys secrets out of the bag has been since a while now," King Vegeta yells from inside.

"Don't worry nobody knows which of you it is just that if anyone tries to get to the wishing sayian they'll likely die," Bardock yells from somewhere inside as well.

"Dad you did not tell two entire planets about the wishing sayian," I angerly scream.

"What has gotten into you two," Vegeta yells at them.

"Well what does it matter they were already spying on you we just made it easier," King Vegeta yells back at them.

"What is wrong with them they know Kase has security issues," Raditz mumbles to himself.

"I do not have," I yell back at my brother.

"It's alright Kase two can play at that game remember see how those two like their lives on television," Vegeta says smirking.

"So you know we can hear you because the television is on that channel and yes you do Kase also you missed your opportunity guys our fathers did the same thing to us at your age except we were on king colds ship and it went to the entire universe," King Vegeta and Bardock yell back to us at the same time.

"Damn you Cold all well at least I killed him," Vegeta says smirking.

"Not helping," 18 says pointing at me I was on the verge of a break down.

"Relax I'll take her to her room and make sure there are no cameras," Vegeta says grabbing me while I was scared to death and carrying me to my room. Vegeta scanned the room and blasted every camera he saw which was only two luckily though they were well hidden. Smirking Vegeta blew up the wall between his room and mine to where there was nothing between the two creating one enourmous room well for here his room on Vegeta-sei was still twice the size. Noticing one of the camera's in his room he blasted it and bagan his search for the other. Once he found it he didn't hesitate to blast it satisfied with his work he pushed his bed and my bed to the center of the room, once done he lied down on the now bigger bed next to an already sleeping me. He had noticed I fell asleep as soon as the cameras in my room were gone he thought about how to get back at his father and the fun tomorrow would bring as he slowly drifted to sleep.

* * *

><p>The next day at breakfast<p>

"We scanned our rooms and found two cameras in each of ours," Kakarot says informativly.

"Yes I know after scanning her room I did the same to mine and found the same number," I tell him.

"Hey guys what's with the happy faces did you find all the cameras," Bulma sleepily ask hopefully.

"I hope so," Chi-Chi also sleepily says walking into the kitchen not far behind Bulma.

"No we only cleared out our rooms though I guess we can send Kase to do yours," Raditz says focusing like his brother mainly on the food.

"I think they can handle it those camera's are not by any means sayian proof," Kase says smirking.

"Kase I think they tramatized you what color is my hair,"18 ask conceren in her voice.

"She is not well if she is she'd still be able to recognize difference between sayian and none," I say coldly.

"Then is she drunk," 17 ask.

"No baka I'm not francally I think the last thing we need is a bunch of drunk and or hyper sayians," Kase says angerly.

"Alright we don't need a bunch of yelling now I don't know about you but I suggest Bulma that you watch that tail of yours you just about smashed it in the door," I say with a smirk on my face.

"Tail what," Bulma screams causing us to cringe at her yelling she looked at her own back to see she had a tail the look on her face was priceless making me glad for minute it was recorded.

"What did you guys do to her," Chi-Chi says panicking for her friend. The others and I crack up laughing though Raditz and Kakarot had no clue to what was going on they just asumed it was some sort of joke.

"Guys this is not a funny joke and Chi-Chi they got you too," 18 says laughing at the look on Chi-Chi's face when she sees what 18 says is true.

"Dude nice see these are reasons why I like you guys your hilarious," 17 says.

"We didn't do anything," Kakarot and Raditz say defensivly.

"Well you couldn't possibly think it was me," Kase says innocently to her brothers.

"Of course not but what is going on," Raditz demands.

"Well I know the blame is coming to me and I take full credit I did the impossible and made these two full blooded sayians there is not a drop of human blood in there systems now that my people takes skill and cunningness," I say full on smirking.

"Why in the universe did you do that," Chi-Chi and Bulma both demand.

"Like I said I gave it until we broke you and Kakarot up because you weren't sayian now you two can spend the rest of your lives together," I smuggly say to Chi-Chi with a smirk on my face.

"Vegeta we haven't known you long but I know this you don't do anything that won't benefit you," Bulma yells at him.

"Well baka I brought you back to life in no way did I benefit besides to do these things I needed the wishing sayian and all wishes they grant can't be selfish there for I out smarted you on this one face it your not a genius," I say laughing.

"I get Chi-Chi I mean they are perfect for eachother now they have nothing keeping them apart but Bulma honestly Vegeta," Raditz sates.

"Don't ask me he gave that one five minutes," 18 says.

"Well I was having fun if I can't use the wishing sayian for immortality why not my own entertainment," I say smirking.

"Please tell me by that you ment for making wishes that may piss others off," Kakarot ask hopefully.

"Of course all other entertainment is provided by arguements, beer, fighting and food," I say smirking.

"Good for a minute there I thought you were going to say something else," Raditz says.

"Aw Vegeta I'm not on the list of entertainment am I not entertaining," Kase says with a small pout.

"Yes but your also my sole property you belong to me only," I say smirking as I lean in and passionately kisse Kase for five minutes.

"Vegeta you said you would never do that again," Kakarot says going super sayian for the first time.

"Actually I said infront of you two you could have left," I say smirking.

"Dammit Vegeta not nice," Kakarot says raising a fist.

"Don't you atempt to hit me soldier or it'll be demotion for you," I warn him with that Kakarot powers down.

"Why Vegeta why can't I go super sayian you know it's weird I actually had turned my attention away when you two were going to kiss and I turn back and he's super sayian I have got to stop turning around," Raditz says a little annoyed.

* * *

><p>"Alright let's go we have sayians needing to blow off steam every sayian report to the training room of the ship were headed for gravity training," Vegeta says getting up from the table and heading to the ship, and not long after he arrives so does every other sayian on earth Bulma and Chi-Chi included.<p>

"So what exactally are we starting with," Kakarot ask eagerly.

"Well let's see I haven't got an update from anyone on progress," Vegeta simply states.

"I'm at 500 times that of Vegeta-sei," Nappa announcing his progress.

"Right well the rest of us have mastered 1000 it's maximum as super sayian and none," Kakarot says happily.

"Let's start at 100 these two aren't used to it yet," Vegeta says smirking as he turns on the gravity.

"Help this hurts," Chi-Chi and Bulma gasping for air.

"Pathetic weaklings," Vegeta says turning the gravity down to ten times that of earth or vegeta-sei's regular.

"Don't be mean," I flirtingly say to him.


	11. sold to television and more

Chapter 11 Sold to tv and more

"I think I'm starting to get the hang of this," Bulma says after having walked around in ten times earths gravity for half an hour.

"You know this actually kind of fun," Chi-Chi says twirling around like a ballarina for some odd reason known only to her.

"Vegeta there is one thing I don't get why did you have these two made into sayians," Kakarot ask curiously.

"Kakarot we all know that my son has some weird plans that seem so sensless but usally turn out terribly or fantastic," King Vegeta says to him.

"More often terrible than not," Bardock comments.

"Patience you'll learn in time my motive let's just say for now it's part of an experiment and that experiment is part of a much bigger plan that shall be complete before you know it," Vegeta says smirking.

"Next time why don't you get volunteers for your plan because I can not go around with a tail people will think I'm nuts," Bulma screams at him hurting her own ears now that she's sayian.

"Not likely Bulma every one will want a tail and they'll assume it's fake anyways," Chi-Chi points out to her.

"Just wrap your tail around your waist that way it's safe and secure and would look like a fuzzy belt," I tell her with a smirk on my face.

"Who said anything about you going places sayians may need no one to survive in a sense but you two aren't accustomed to being sayian therefor your to have an escort for a week and the entire time on anyother planet wherever you go," Vegeta says chuckling at the looks of pure horror on everyones face terrified they may be the escort excpet king Vegeta of course he has nothing to worry about.

"We do not need escorts we have always been able to handle our selves and now we can do so even better," Bulma says with a tone that says don't tell me what to do or I'll kill you in her voice.

"Raditz you get this one Kakarot you get the other," Vegeta says pointing to Raditz then Bulma and Kakarot then Chi-Chi.

"I don't want to Vegeta have you met her she's annoying," Raditz says with complaint obvious in his voice.

"Raditz you'll live remember no matter how annoying she is she can't be as bad as Appanney," Vegeta says pointing to Nappa and saying his name in pig latin well I think I don't know a thing about pig latin so it's hard to know.

"Hey you know I'm right here," Bulma yells at them in a much less loud voice.

"Whatever alright this training is doing nothing for me so those who have mastered the gravity in regular form and are super sayian come with me we are going to take training else where for now as for the rest of you train until your super sayian remember the key is anger," Vegeta says to them as he walks out of the chamber with me and Kakarot close behind.

"Hey Vegeta haveing a bad day," that girl Kats says popping in from nowhere I really do not understand her.

"Leave him alone he's like me evil as can be ok well he has a little bit to go but he's getting there," her friend Zacharian says to her.

"Why don't you guys go train or something," Vegeta says to them annoyed.

"We already know who will win in a spar so what's the point," Kats says matter of factally.

"Alright Vegeta why don't you spar with me super sayian verses none with the strenght far greater than that of level for super sayian," Zacharian says smirking sometimes I think he's Vegeta's long lost twin brother there personalities are practically identical at times which scares me.

"A spar I know I'll lose alright but only because of the amount of strength I'll gain," Vegeta says smirking as well.

"Well you guys have fun I'm going to go see if I can't find another Vegeta to let know he's hot because francally the demensions I've been to are in like the ultimate slump of boredom," Kats says disappearing into thin air.

"Damn it sorry Vegeta guess I'll have to cut our spar short," Zacharian says blasting Vegeta with several deadly beams but not to the point he'd kill Vegeta and disappearing as well.

"Those guys creep me out," Kakarot says with a laugh.

"Really nobody cares now give Vegeta a senzu bean," I say to him during our short stay here so far we've learned the name of those bean things.

"Well that was rather unfair but at least I gained some strength," Vegeta says chuckling.

"Hey can we work on doing something about our lives being sold to television," Kakarot ask hopefully.

"What's the point you heard them they were writting in the past and besides they'll just hide the cameras better," Vegeta informs Kakarot who get's a look of grief on his face.

"You know we didn't tell those two about the cameras," I point out Vegeta just sighs.

"I have a feeling they already know about them," Vegeta says with a frown on his face.

"Hey kids just the three I was looking for I just got off the phone with a Hollywood director he wants you three and Raditz to star in a movie about an alien planet and the aliens that live there come to Earth and try to learn about Earth and they slowly become acustomed to Earth life," Mrs. Briefs says excitedly as she runs over to tell us.

"That's interesting but no thanks," Kakarot says with a frown deep on his face.

"I don't do good with cameras I already freaked once," I say with a bit of a smirk on my face.

"Well that's to bad what about you Vegeta dear," Mrs. Briefs ask him full of hopefullness.

"Hm is your daughter being offered a part if not then we'll all four go me Kakarot, Kase and Raditz," Vegeta says with a smug look on his face.

"Nope they say since Bulma was born human and hasn't been alien that long she couldn't do the part," Mrs. Briefs sighing at her daughters bad luck.

"Excellent Kase go inform your brother of the good news," Vegeta says smirking at me.

"Royal Jackass," I say to him as I walk over.

"So long as you know I'm royalty and your superior by far," Vegeta responds to me once I reach the door to the ship. I walk over to the training room and open the door not worried about what the gravity setting may be.

"Kase what are you doing," my father ask once he sees me come in.

"Royal Jackass sent me to tell Raditz he's going to hollywood to do a movie about aliens comeing to Earth," I say angerly.

"Kase we must not speak about Vegeta that way," King Vegeta says to me with a smile.

"Well I already called him that to his face he said as long as I know he's royalty and my superior," I say frowning.

"Wait am I doing the movie too," Bulma ask cheerfully.

"No they don't think you could play a role well they want me my brothers and Vegeta only," I say smuggly to her I can't help it she's always been saying stuff like everyone wants to see her in movies but she usually declines a lie likely.

"What they don't want me," Bulma screams rather loudly.

"Well explains your bad mood Vegeta agreed even though he knew you didn't want to didn't he," Raditz ask me blankly. I just simply nod my head yes and that does it he seems more than furious exspecially since he went super sayian.

"Raditz relax she'll be fine she needs to work on those attention issues anyways she's sayian after all we either get alot of attention or none at all and besides nothing will happen to her so long as you three are with her," father informs him calmly Raditz calms back down to his regular form his blond hair going back to black as well as his teal eyes.

"Well let's go then Kase let Vegeta know I've transformed so I don't need to train here any longer," Raditz says with a slight chuckle.

"Wait you were just joking about them not wanting me right," Bulma ask a little hopefully.

"Nope I believe your mother said they think since you were born human and haven't been alien long you won't be able to do the part since you won't be able to connect with your inner alien as well of course it won't be hard for us we just have to act like our selves," I say laughing now Raditz laughs as well knowing how much fun it is to piss Bulma off. What we weren't expecting was for her to get so mad she briefly transformed, none of the others noticed since they had resumed training but we did for a few slight seconds her ever darkening blue hair turned blond and her blue eyes turned teal.

"Let's go Kase," Raditz says walking out of the room and off the ship I follow close behind.

"Raditz did you here the good news," Kakarot ask a little sarcastically glancing my way.

"About the movie yeah but who cares I'm a super sayian now," Raditz says with a smirk.

"Great now there's four of us," Vegeta says with satisfaction in his voice.

"That's not it when we told Bulma we were serious about her not getting a part her hair flickered yellow for a bit and her eyes flickered teal," I say with a slight look of worry.

"Excellent now we leave to do the movie in one hour so make sure you've nothing to do," Vegeta says as he walks away.

"You know he may be my best friend but he terrifies me sometimes," Kakarot says a little emphetically.

"Yeah well look on the bright side your not the one he chose to be his mate," I say rolling my eyes at him.

"Don't remind me from all the kissing you guys do I think I'll never get another moment of piece," Raditz says to me with a bit of seriousnous to his voice.

"You know I never thought I'd be saying this so soon but I miss mom," Kakarot says with a frown boy can he be random at times.

"Of course you do it's not like we saw her for more than one meal before leaving again after months without seeing her," Raditz says rolling his eyes.

"Kakarot stop letting emotions get at you your a warrior and a sayian so stop it," I say to him cooly.

"That's it you have been spending way to much time with Vegeta your starting to act like him surprising," Raditz says with a frown.

"Come on don't be naieve I've always been this way and you know it I just usally act like little miss perfect," I say with a laugh.

"Alright you three let's go were going to be done with this stupid movie by the end of the day," Vegeta orders walking over to us and takeing off into the sky as super sayian once he shure we heard him. We take off after him as super sayians as well but still can't quite keep up with him the jerk. After about an hour we finally catch up to him.

"Jerk you couldn't have waited for us," I agravatedly yell at him.

"Did you just try to insult me girl watch it," Vegeta says to me a smirk on his face.

"How could you possibly think someone could insult you," I say flirtingly.

"Oh no your not getting out of this one with flattery remember I'm your prince," Vegeta says cooly.

"Yes I know your just that _my_ prince and I'm not sharing," I say even more flitteringly.

"Wrong there I'm the prince of all sayians and your mine remember that," Vegeta says smuggly.

"I think I see where were supposed to film the movie," I say noticing Kakarot and Raditz already landed there guess we shouldn't have been argueing. I land quickly followed shortly by Vegeta.

"Took you two long enough were you making out or something," Raditz ask annoyed.

"Don't be rediculous you heard me call him a jerk he started yelling at me," I say rolling my eyes.

"What does that matter knowing you two that may just lead to making out," Kakarot annoyed quite obviously.

"Shut up Kakarot now where is that stupid director so we can finish this movie," Vegeta says bored already as if on cue the director comes over.

"Well you four must be the sayians Vegeta, Kakarot, Raditz, and Kase am I correct well let's get started with this movie Vegeta we want you to play the role of the alien prince, Kakarot we'd like you to play the role of the prince's best friend and older brother of his bride, which we want as you Kase, then Raditz you'll play the other older brother older than the prince and makes mostly wise decisions," the director guy says plainly well this is going to be rather easy

"So basically for the most part were playing our selves," Kakarot plainly says.

"Right whatever now this is going to be simple were going to start with a scene of you guys landing on earth, then once we have that you begin to study humans in secret and by the end you'll be accustumed to human life but something causes you to leave for home," the director says pointing us to where we need to go this is so not going to be fun and you know what I was right by the end of the day our movie was complete and it was totally and utterly terribly boreing.

"Well that was a waste of time," Raditz complains as we fly back to capsule corp.

"No shit I wanted to at least have some fun then again we did get food," Kakarot says rather thoughtfully.

"Boreing so true but it could have been worse," Vegeta says in his bored tone.

"I don't know what your problem was I had so much fun I would have figured you had a little fun getting food and some other things exspecially you Vegeta," I say with a laugh at his rolling of the eyes.

"Of course you had to enjoy it there were at least ten scenes where we got to kiss," Vegeta says smuggly.

"That's stop just stop the talk is getting just as bad," Kakarot says with a look of disgust on his face.

"If you think thats bad then you'll hate this," Vegeta smirks as he leans over and starts kissing me passionately his tongue starts to try to part my lips I open them and kiss him back our tongues fight for dominance it doesn't take long for him to win. At the sound of someone pukeing Vegeta breaks the kiss I turn to glare at Raditz for ruining my fun then I turn my glare on Kakarot who was also pukeing.

"Didn't we agree you guys would stop that kissing infront of us," Raditz complains.

"Well you should know better than to tempt me," Vegeta says chuckeling at their faces.

"Hey cubs enjoy your movie," King Vegeta ask walking out with Bardock, Chi-Chi and Bulma follow close behind I can't help notice her hair has finally darkened to a dark navy blue which I got admit looks good.

"Not realy and if you don't mind after barfing I want to go brush my teeth let's go Kakarot," Raditz says walking inside.

"I had fun and as for them there just pathetic," I say laughing at Kakarot as he runs after Raditz.

"Wait did those two puke all over my yard," Bulma yells looking at the ground.

"That would be a yes," 17 says walking over to us.

"What made them puke," Chi-Chi curiously ask.

"Seeing their best friend as they put it and prince of their race making out with their younger sister," Vegeta says laughing.

"Well that's it were leaving no way are we staying when my sons barfed at that," Bardock says smirking.

"Not quite yet Bardock we have one last thing to do before we do that," Vegeta says with his own smirk.

"What would that be my son you made a treaty thing making it clear we can not bring harm to the planet and if it's under seige we send some one to help you got your lives sold to television made a movie turned humans into sayians kissed a girl several times went to school and taught 17 how to get girls what else is there," King Vegeta ask annoyed and curious at the same time. I didn't realize how much we got done here on earth.

"You left out drunk father, plus Raditz and Kakarot are now super sayians and we do not leave until every sayian on earth is one including Nappa and the earth born sayians," Vegeta says smuggly but with a look of slight disgust when he said the last part.

"What makes you think you can make that happen boy," King Vegeta says with a smirk.

"It's simple enough father the key is anger after all you doubt my abilities there is not a thing that could anger that I won't say even if it's a lie and best of all you won't know whether it's truth or not," Vegeta smirks at him.

"Alright you two could go back and forth smirking at each other for centuries and still not be done so just stop now," father says with a frown.

"Vegeta I got just the thing to trigger your father going super sayian because if this doesn't then nothing will ever," I say with a smirk of my own Vegeta walks over and I whisper to him so only he could here my perfect plan.

"I like the way you think girl," Vegeta says smirking I hate him calling me girl but it actually is better than woman which is what he calls Bulma or harpy for Chi-Chi.

"And here I thought you picked me as your mate because of my looks," I say with a laugh.

"Actually if I remember correctly I tossed out random things and you fit the profile perfectly so when it was down to three I decided to go with the youngest besides I had used my scouter and knew you were most powerful in all honesty I may have just went to find you after every one else was sent home if you didn't your power level did and still does far outclass your ranking," Vegeta says with a smirk.

"Ok so you could put it that way just tell all those who don't know that's how we met," I say sarcastically.

"Hey I'm not one to lie I have a perfect no lieing streak going here and I'm not breaking it yet so with all truth father I must tell you something but just in case Nappa get out here now," Vegeta yells more than says the last part and Nappa hurridly comes out of the ship to where we are.

"Yes sire," Nappa ask as if he were a servent by his tone.

"Nothing I just had something to tell you all you see while you guys were training before we left and Kakarot delievered the message Bulmoose upon hearing she wouldn't be getting a part flickered super sayian for a few seconds Kakarot and Raditz can both back me up on this so I thought I would just let you know, the King of the sayians, an elite and a super elite were almost completely bypassed by a mere low class born of humans and never been in a single fight," Vegeta calmly states the anger on their fathers' faces was enough for them to know it was not going to be much longer and it wasn't. The second they looked at me knowing I'd show some sign in my eyes if he was lieing even if I wanted to hide it that was all it took those two lit up like a light bulb the black of their hair going a golden blond their eyes from black to teal. When I glance at Nappa that surprises me greatly he was shocked at what heard but by the looks of his mustache, eyes and tail he had also been mad enough to go super.

"Vegeta what happend we felt a huge spike in their ki signals and we come out to find three super sayians," Raditz ask suspiciously.

"What can I say the mere thought of the blue haired one turning super sayian before them was enough to trigger their transformations," Vegeta says with a smirk.

"Now we just need these two to transform and as far I've heard we're leaving earth for home I presume," I say looking for confirmation I don't get.

"Well Bulma is close obviously we just got to work out Chi-Chi," Kakarot says with conclution to his thoughts he had for mere seconds.

"Great then how do you plan on doing that," Raditz ask with a laugh.

"Don't know don't care if none of you have noticed but the sun is setting and tonight is the full moon," Vegeta says with that every one races inside Kakarot yanking Bulma and Chi-Chi by the arms.

"Hey I do not like to be man handled so what if it's a full moon I rather enjoy looking at them so I'm going back out," Bulma says determinedly but before she could reach the door Raditz had her slung over his shoulder that did it she was now thouroughly pissed off and now is a super sayian.

"Don't think I'm letting you out just because you went super sayian actually all the more reason to keep you in who knows what'll happen with you like that," Raditz says putting her down but not letting go of her arm.

"Listen here mister I said no man handling and it's my house and if I want to go outside I will," Bulma screeches causing Raditz to let go and running to the door but before she could make it Kakarot was super sayian and infront of the door blocking her exit.

"No you listen Bulma your sayian now you got the tail to prove it and for a sayian to go out during the full moon for the first time which technically for you this would be is highly dangerous if off planet to said planets inhabitants but if you want to risk turing into an oozaru and destroying your precious earthlings by all means go outside look at the moon but I warn you the transformation until your used to it can be rather painful," Kakarot says with a warning in the tone of his voice that shuts her up and calms her back down to her normal form.

"Well I must admit this is going faster than I thought the harpy could transform any day now at the rate these transformations are going even if she's no where close so if she does theres a fifty fify chance that we stay at most an extra month," Vegeta says with a little bit of a warning.

"Alright this is fun and all but it's actually boring so I'm going to bed night your majesty, carrot, radish, general Nappa, father," I say walking out of the front entrance and towards the sayian wing but before I do I say one more thing," good night to you two earth born sayians and his highness prince of sayians Vegeta or are you coming with me. I turn around to see him tell my father and his father goodnight and start to walk after me.

"Well what's with the look on your face," Vegeta ask teasingly.

"Truthfully I wasn't expecting you to actually come," I say smuggly.

"Now what kind of prince would I be to decline the offer of sleeping in the same bed as someone as beautiful as you," Vegeta says with a teasing smirk.

"Now which of us needed to stop with flattery now what do you want because your not exactally one to hand out compliments unless your extremely drunk," I ask suspiciously.

"That hurts that really hurts(quote of alvin from alvin and the chipmunks I so couldn't resist) just because I give my mate a compliment while not drunk which I've never done before you automatically think I want something," Vegeta says feinging hurt into his voice.

"Nice try but you so can not trick me now what do you want," I ask again.

"Once again I want absolutley nothing and here I thought you were tired but how could you be when your still not even in your room," Vegeta says smirking at me.

"Still don't believe you now goodnight sweet prince," I say opening the door to my room or our room since Vegeta destroyed the wall between our rooms.

"Now there you go again with insults we both know I'm not sweet and I honestly don't want nothing like I said I'm not ruining my no lieing streak just yet and aren't you the one who can tell if any one is lieing," Vegeta smuggly says.

"True but never have I used that gift against someone who could lie and nobody would never know but you," I say to him as I head into the bathroon to change into my pajamas, which are a plain pair of pink pants and a button shirt to match.

"Now are you going to bed or was I lied to when you said you were going to bed because you do realize that would be treason," Vegeta says taking off his armor so he's clad in only his blue spandex suit. I just roll my eyes at him and climb into bed and under the covers and not much later Vegeta crawls in as well turning off the lights in the room as he does so.

"Night my prince," I say as I close my eyes and wait for sleep to overcome me.

"Now now if any ones putting ownership into this it's me," Vegeta says kissing my cheek and lieing down himself. I know he won't sleep until I fall asleep I've noticed that much these past few nights. I lie there and slowly drift off to sleep and after about five minutes sleep completely overcomes me.

* * *

><p>AN:Hope you liked it that may be a best but I don't know your the ones reading you tell me so please review I'll even make you a deal if you get it up to 100 reviews before chapter 20 I'll let you guys private message me some of your ideas and see if I can't work them into a chapter or two but if you want that then I suggest you review review review and yes something as simple as this :) will count NOTE i will not respond to ideas before the 100 reviews you can send them but I may not read until then and if you don't get the reviews by 20 then I'll send appologies if you sent in and will save them for next time I do this.<p> 


	12. a prank

chapter12 a prank

I head to the kitchen for breakfast surprisingly I'm the last one there I'm always first or at least second never have I been the last saiyan at the breakfast table ever.

"Kakarot we were beginning to think something happened to you," Raditz says to me with a laugh.

"Just managed to sleep through hunger," I say with a laugh scrating the back of my head.

"How is gravity training going," Vegeta ask Bulma,Chi-Chi and Nappa.

"We need the sign up sheet back these two are bringing me way back," Nappa says in complaint.

"Get over it Nappa we'll be headed home before you know it," King Vegeta says with a frown.

"Now what makes you so sure are you suggesting the harpy is close to reaching super saiyan," Vegeta says with a frown.

"Don't be rediculous he's too busy to pay them mind," Bardock says with a laugh.

"With your spying," Raditz says with a snarl.

"Don't be rediculous Vegeta found all our camera's and destroyed them if we replace them he does it again I'm afraid your fans are getting merely reruns for the time being," King Vegeta says with a frown.

"Can't help you with that I'm with Vegeta on that one," I say with a smile.

"Well I'm glad you stopped I hate cameras if you hadn't noticed," Kase says with a frown.

"A pathetic fear," Nappa mumbles.

"Every saiyan has their fear mine is needles," I say with a frown at Nappa.

"Not every saiyan Kakarot unless you expect me to believe Vegeta has fear," Kase says with a laugh.

"He has a fear of worms," Raditz says laughing.

"I do not fear them there just disgusting and are worthless creatures," Vegeta says defensivly.

"So if I did this you wouldn't mind," Bardock says putting a pile of worms infront of Vegeta who picks them up and boredly throws them at Bardock.

"Alright Vegeta what is your fear," King Vegeta ask his son.

"Ask Kakarot he may know," Vegeta says in reply.

"Vegeta's greatest fear is nothing I know," I say with a smile.

"Well we all know mine is cameras, Raditz's being bald, Kakarot's needles," Kase says with a small laugh.

"My only fear has already been lived I'm afraid," King Vegeta says with a frown.

"What is your fear father," Vegeta ask curriously.

"That'd I'd have to raise you alone and if that wasn't bad enough it got worse with Tarble then he caused it to come true," King Vegeta says with a frown deep on his face.

"We all know my greatest fear," Bardock says laughing.

"Is it mom because I don't think you've always knew her so does that mean you conquerd the other fear," I ask with a smile.

"Of course it's your mother you've seen her angry," Bardock says with wide eyes.

"Shouldn't the royalty of your planet be your only fear and only when in major trouble," Vegeta says with a smirk.

"What is your only fear Vegeta surely you have one your keeping secret," Kase says to him flirtasiously.

"Just the same fear as my great grandfather but only him and I know and he took it to his grave," Vegeta says to her in reply.

"So how exactally would you know it," Bulma ask suspciously.

"Rumor has it his ghost roams the palace at night every now and then and speaks with only Vegeta," King Vegeta says with a sigh.

"Actually every so many years he's granted one day to leave other world and join the living for having been such a great king," Vegeta says with a smirk.

"So Nappa what's yours," I ask currious.

"Anyone stonger than me," Nappa says with a frown.

"Come on Vegeta what's your fear," Chi-Chi probs him.

"My fear is not something I flaunt around damn it the only thing a saiyan should fear truly is fear it's self and that is not my fear so shut the hell up before I kill you," Vegeta furiously yells banging a fist on the table splitting it in half.

"It's alright Vegeta she doesn't know how to control her new found saiyan curriousity," Kase says calmly to him surprisingly he calms down get's up and leaves the room.

"Kakarot start packing your things have the others do so as well we're going home," Vegeta's voice says ringing through my scouter.

"Yes prince Vegeta right away," I respond back to him.

"What does he want," Raditz ask me curriously.

"Pack up guys we're going home," I say to them all.

"When do we leave," Bulma ask with a sigh knowing we'd be taking her and Chi-Chi as well now that they're sayians.

"Don't know he didn't say but I know it's soon very soon," I say with a sigh getting up and heading to my room and gathering some of the things I've gained here on Earth over the past couple of weeks. I take my few posessions I want to take home to my room aboard the ship. I look down the halls and see most every one else is done as well Bulma and Chi-Chi must still be inside.

"This planet is like a home away from home planet wise at least," Raditz says coming up behind me.

"Yes but were going to our real home Vegetasei with our home and our home away from home called Vegeta's home," I say with a sorrowful laugh.

"Your not upset because we're leaving are you," Raditz says questionly.

"No it's Vegeta he never just up and decides to leave with out good reason and I doubt it was that conversation about fears," I say to my brother with a sigh.

"Don't forget I know him better than anyone his plan has got to be close enough to done that it can be completed at home," Raditz says sighing and unboarding the ship heading for the kitchen where he knows will be probably picking up a snack why didn't I think of that I hurry to catch up to him which doesn't take long he's only walking.

"Looking for a snack are we boys," Mrs. Briefs ask us upon walking into the kitchen.

"One last one from here at least we're leaving soon very soon don't know when but it's soon," Raditz says sighing as he grabs a pie out of the fridge.

"Kakarot get out of the kitchen and get on the ship everyone's packed and ready to go we're waiting on the two of you," Vegeta's voice rings through my scouter leaving very soon indeed.

"Let's go Raditz they're waiting on us," I say grabbing a pie as well not wanting to miss out. We walk fast pace to the ship eating our pies the whole way I got cherry I think Raditz grabbed apple. We board the ship and the doors immediatley close and the ship takes off soon after.

"Surley your not going to miss the food that much," King Vegeta says behind us with a laugh.

"You just never know," Raditz says sighing clearly not thinking of the food the one thing we both noticed boarding the ship was that Bulma and Chi-Chi were not here for whatever reason Vegeta left them on Earth.

"I see you came to like those human girls or saiyan I guess is what they are now they belong there boys maybe one day they can join us and our race on Vegetasei but not until they are ready," King Vegeta says to us with a sigh.

"I guess," I say in responce to him.

"You are a wise king," Raditz says with a laugh.

"Can I help it," King Vegeta says laughing. I walk to my room and spend most the day there it's going to be a long two days to Vegetasei for me and Raditz both. I lie on the bed staring at the ceiling and slowly drift off to sleep.

* * *

><p>three weeks later<p>

"Vegeta what's wrong you seem depressing and not in your normal way," Kase ask me as I lie on our bed staring at nothing particular I heave a sigh and look at her.

"I feel guilty Raditz and Kakarot just aren't the same as they used to be," I say with little volume to my voice.

"Now what'll make you feel better we've all been cooped up in the palace too long let's go," Kase says getting up and heading to the door with a determined look on her face.

"What exactally are you planning," I ask her with a frown as I pull on my white boots and gloves.

"The one thing you'll not comprehend today clearly your plan isn't finished so if you won't tell me what it is I'm going to at least cheer up my brothers," Kase says with a weak smile.

"Now why would we do that my plan is going perfectly I'll admit without those two here I can't finish but still," I say with a smirk as I trail off at the end.

"Good now we're going to go get them," Kase says opening the door.

"Why bother going to Earth they're already here," I say to her with a smirk.

"What do you mean they're here," Kase ask me wide eyed.

"Well if the grumps would go home they'd find a surprise I told your mom the entire plan via scouter well most of it I left out a few parts I had been working on something while on earth that makes someones ki impossible to sense no matter what," I say with a smirk at the look on my mate's face mate I still feel weird about it having one a week ago we had the ceremony makeing it official to the kingdom which is my planet near everyone turned out for though I don't know why.

"You royal jackass you've been tormenting my brothers over nothing," Kase yells at me throwing a pillow.

"Now we're not starting that again you'll just lose," I say grabbing a pillow and hitting her with it.

"Wait we have to let your father in on this or we're dead," Kase says stopping the fight.

"So be it because if he wants to join a pillow fight he must learn to look for them," I say hitting her again this fight ends up being practically an exact repeat of the last one as I get in my victory hit we both colapse laughing in all the feathers as we hear a furious knock at the door. The door opens with great effort and my father and Bardock stroll in none to happy.

"What did I say about the pillow fights," my father yells at us.

"In my defense when this all started I reminded him you'd be angry for being left out again," Kase says trying to get out of trouble.

"Vegeta are you trying to upset the entire kingdom," Bardock snarls at me.

"Hey if Kakarot and Raditz would stop moping long enough to listen when I tell them to go home I can gurantee you they'll be happy," I say with a smirk.

"Yes that is what started this pillow fight apparently Vegeta has Bulma and Chi-Chi at home with mom since we arrived back," Kase says scowling at me.

"You know I don't even want to know," Bardock says turning to leave.

"Don't think your getting out of this the maids aren't going to be happy to clean this mess again," father says frowning at me.

"Next time we'll use more pillows and invite you sheesh no need to be a grump," I say rolling my eyes he walks away not saying anything more.

"Go tell Kakarot and Raditz now," Kase says to me scowling.

"Depends do I get a kiss for winning yet again," I ask with a playful smirk.

"What do you think," Kase responds with a frown.

"Fine but your going to regret this," I say trudgeing out of the room to where Kakarot and Raditz we're lieing around.

"What is it Vegeta," Kakarot ask with a sigh.

"Go home you two," I say with a frown.

"We told you nothing is making us leave yet," Raditz says with slight anger in his voice.

"Well to bad your sister is pissed at me because I didn't bother telling you two why I want you go home and she didn't find out until right before our pillow fight," I say with a scowl at them.

"Fine why do you want us to go home," Kakarot ask angry now.

"Well let's say if you would have done so when I told you to three days after getting back you wouldn't be this way right now instead you could be doing whatever it is you do with those two earth born saiyans that are stuck with only your mom for company," I say with a sigh bored of this conversation.

"Wait they've been here this whole damn time Vegeta your such a royal jackass," Raditz yells at me almost powering up by the look on his face.

"Now you sound like your sister now would go home I'm sure your mom has loved not seeing you two," I say growing bored and walking away.

"What made you finally tell us because I get the feeling it wasn't Kase," Kakarot says with suspision.

"Fine I felt guilty I wanted my annoying bickering friends back to normal," I yell at them they both get giant grins on their faces.

"You admitted it we're friends," Kakarot says jumping with glee.

"Not if you keep behaving like that were not," I say coldly to him he ceases his jumping. He just sits down next to Raditz who had already taken a seat back on the ground Kase comes walking over to us not much later.

"Glad to see your happy again Vegeta tell you," Kase ask them with a smile.

"Yep we're not going back right now though Vegeta just admitted were his friends we must stay and enjoy the moment," Raditz says with a determined smile.

"Aw Vegeta that's not fair your nicer to them than you are me," Kase says with a playful pout.

"What makes you say that your the one I don't beat up when I'm angry," I say with a laugh.

"Well thanks but not what I meant," Kase says pouting at me still.

"Trust me you get more of the nice side of Vegeta in one minute than we have our entire lives," Kakarot says with a laugh.

"Not anymore she doesn't she refused to give me a kiss for winning our pillow fight I said she'll regret and now she will," I say with an almost evil laugh.

"What's that supposed to mean," Kase ask me angerly.

"Well sis can't be good," Kakarot says laughing at her.

"I think I know it means no more risk of us puking our guts out," Raditz says with a laugh.

"Now Raditz you've known me too long," I say with a laugh that's exactally what I had in mind though not those exact words.

"Vegeta are you sure that's the smartest decision you met Kase we all know how she can be when furious," Kakarot says terror in his voice a frown on his face.

"Yes but who could be worse than be when I'm furrious," I say smirking at them.

"What makes you think I'm going to be furious," Kase practically screams at us.

"Let's go boys your mom is probably going nuts she was being to generous to accept those two into your home," I say heaving a sigh and taking to the sky Raditz and Kakarot follow pursuit. We fly at top speed to their home and land. I walk into the house with Kakarot and Raditz and spot the three of them in the kitchen cooking.

"Hi mom we're home," Raditz says with a small laugh she turns around grinning her face flooded with relief.

"Sorry I didn't get them back sooner they just don't comprehend surprise so I had to tell them that you need rescuing from those two in order to get them to come besides you can't prank the elites with these two depressed," I say with a laugh.

"What I don't get a hug from anyone," Kakarot says in a pouty voice at that Chi-Chi turns around smothering him with a hug.

"That Kakarot is why you never ask for hugs," Raditz says with a laugh looking at his brother.

"Well then we should fix that," Bulma says smirking and giving Raditz a hug while he tries without sucess to pry her off.

"Vegeta help," Kakarot and Raditz say to me in pleading voices.

"Get off them I need them for pranks and I'll not have you go and crush their spines," I say in a menacing voice they both reluctantly let go of their catch. All of a sudden I feel someone behind me giving me a hug I tense immediately.

"Too bad you didn't say a thing about your spine," Kase says from behind me.

"Get off," I say menacingly to her.

"Not going to work," she says squeezing me tighter.

"As crown prince of Vegetasei I order you to release me," I yell at her.

"Not going to work as the new princess I'm not releasing you," Kase says with laughter.

"You'll let go," I say calmly with a smirk.

"No I won't," Kase says as if to prove a point she squeezes all the tighter. I let out a laugh as I power up to my full strength she releases me finally.

"Told you," I say laughing at her.

"Jackass that hurts you know your ki aura is way hotter than mine even when I'm at full power," Kase practically screams at me.

"Kase watch your language young lady," her mother scolds her I crack up laughing.

"This is fun and all but I must prepare for Tarble's death defying prank I set up," I say through my laughter.

"Wait you set up a prank without us," Kakarot ask hurt in his voice.

"No all those pranks you helped me with during your glum are all part of this," I say laughing.

"How is it none of them have taken effect," Raditz ask suspiciously.

"I have my ways now for the final part I'll need a volunteer Bulma or Chi-Chi who's up for it," I say laughing.

"I don't know who's Tarble besides he hasn't done anything to us," Bulma says with a frown.

"Come on guys he used your names," Raditz says pleadingly.

"Tarble is Vegeta's little brother and until after we got back from that first mission I didn't like the idea of being mean to him now I know why he's annoying as hell," Kase says to them pleadingly.

"Kase what is with you," her mother scolds yet again.

"For once I can say it wasn't me though mose of the time it is aimed at me," I say with slight laughter.

"Alright I'll do it what do you need done," Bulma says volunteering.

"You just need to call him say that there is a problem in the gardens and nobody can get a hold of anybody else," I say explaining all that she needs to do.

"Sounds simple enough," Bulma says with a sigh.

"Excellent," is all I say as I take to the air to find the perfect spot to watch Tarbles doom this will be fun. Kakarot and Raditz are right behind me land just in time to spot Tarble get honey dumped on him he screams and runs right into some feathers, water dumps on his head and as he walks dazzily around his clothes catch fire I knew it was a good idea having super absoarbant clothes Tarble in a panick jumps into the pool which I filled with clothe eating acid it burns on skin but it's harmless.

"Man Vegeta best ever," Raditz says laughing.

"So true," Kakarot says walking out and clapping at Tarble, Raditz and I joining in.

"Jerk this hurts your the wost brother in the world," Tarble screams as he runs inside as fast as he can his face red from embarrasement likely since he's naked I'd be embarrased to if I were that unfortunate.

"I didn't know Tarble was a girl," Kakarot says with a laugh yet he looks to believe it.

"Tarble is a boy I think it's a hard to tell I didn't realize I'd need a magnifying glass just to be able to tell," Raditz says through his laughter.

"I'm sure the doctors couldn't have made that big of a mistake besides they'd definately make sure," I say through my fits of laughter best of all this is all on video.

"Bulma and Kase are going to want to see that," Kakarot says laughing.

"Why would anyone want to see that when I'm here," Raditz says selfloveingly.

"I meant the prank in general pervert you think I want my little sister seeing that if it was even there," Kakarot yells at his brother.

"I got it all on video I was thinking about giving it to our fathers so they can perhaps sell it," I say with a laugh.

"Maybe the king will have someone check if he's a boy again before he does to make it more fun," Raditz says laughing.

"I feel sorry for whatever girl get's that task," Kakarot says laughing.

"Right as long as it's not our girls or sister I could care less," Raditz says laughing.

"Kase doesn't ever need to see one of those yes Vegeta I'm talking to you," Kakarot says to me with slight seriousness.

"Would you like to take it up with my father I need a heir to the throne remember," I say laughing at him.

"You wouldn't dare," Raditz tells me menacigly.

"Fine I'll do my best to keep it at kissing only but truthfully I think your just being over protective," I say with a smirk.

"She's are sister of course we are," Kakarot yells at me.

"I chose for her to be sent to your home remember that," I say menacigly to him.

"Kakarot relax he's right were over protective but not nearly as much as father," Raditz says smirking.

"Sure about that you know the plan I told you about between our fathers that plan was Kase becomeing my mate," I say with a smirk from the looks on their faces.

"Betrayed by our own father," Kakarot dramatically and angerly says.

"Now let's find the upside at least we know Vegeta, she'll be safe from harm and Vegeta knows he can't take the two of us at full strength so he'll keep himself tucked away," Raditz says trying to calm Kakarot.

"Did I mention it may be a little too late for that," I say with an innocent laugh.

"Vegeta I'm going to kill you if you touched my sister," Kakarot says threatenigly.

"Calm down I'm just talking about walking out of the shower not dressed the most I've touched her is when kissing," I say with a smirk on my face.

"How do you expect us to trust you," Raditz snarls at me.

"Perfect no lieing record, prince of your race, and as you would put it best friend I wouldn't do that to you guys not yet at least," I say with an innocent smile.

"Not ever," Kakarot says glaring.

"Need an heir," I point out to him.

"Fine when she is fourty eight," Raditz says with a scowl I roll my eyes at them.

"Gross that's old," I say with a frown.

"Maybe to us now but let's not forget we live to be hundreds of years old," Kakarot says using his brain for once.

"I'll think on it and let you know when," I say with a sly smirk on my face they stare at me going pale and not from fear likely.


	13. Games of Regret

Chapter 13 Games of Regret

"Father I have a present for you," Vegeta calls as he looks for his father.

"What do you three want," King Vegeta says walking out of his training room.

"We pulled a prank on your youngest child, thought you could sell the recording of it for a lot of money," Kakarot tells him with a smile.

"You also might want to have somebody check again if it's a boy or girl," I say with a laugh.

"Raditz is right they may need to check that again," Vegeta says trying to contain his laughter.

"Nobody could make a mistake that big," our father says stepping out of the training room as well.

"Actually it'd be a small mistake, with big consequences," Kakarot says laughing causing myself and Vegeta to burst out laughing as well, Vegeta hands his father the recording who imediately puts it into his portable television thing. His eyes widen in shock as it finishes but he was laughing at the prank its self.

"Bardock go find somebody to check again that Tarble is indeed male," King Vegeta says to his friend who was trying not to laugh.

"You're selling that right," Bardock says over his shoulder as he goes to do as he was told.

"Yes after we verify whether or not I have two sons or a son and a daughter," King Vegeta says with a sigh.

* * *

><p>It was funny to watch my father's reaction to the tape, and after three hours we got the results and it turns out Tarble is indeed a male, just one that is very unfortunate.<p>

"So your brother really is a brother, so who got stuck having to check," Kakarot ask me curriously.

"The same doctors that delievered not only him but the ones that delivered me as well, knowing they'd know what to look for," I reply to him with a bored tone.

"Hey guys how'd the prank go," Kase ask us from behind us.

"Thanks to Bulma it went splendid, we showed the king and he actually had several doctors double check that Tarble is indeed a boy and he is just unfortunate," Raditz says with a laugh.

"Really what was this prank," Bulma ask curriously.

"Sorry father is makeing sure that people only see it on their own copy and they got to buy it, though the three of us, himself and Bardock all got a free copy he's also giving Tarble one for his birthday, and was it fucking hilarious," I say with a laugh.

"They're giving up on recording us, and are going to let up play our pranks record them and sell them, eventually they'll make a disk with our ten greatest pranks counting down to number one," Kakarot says with a grin.

"I want to see the recording please Vegeta," Kase tells me with a pout.

"Nope, I'm far to busy Kakarot, Raditz and I are choosing our next pantsing victim, if that's what we do for our next prank," I tell her shrugging her away.

"Let's pants me right now, we all know I look like a boy," Raditz says with a smirk.

"Raditz keep your pants on nobody wants to check whether you're a boy, if you want someone to check have Bulma," I tell him annoyed, Bulma blushes at that but also looks annoyed.

"I like that idea let's go Bulma," Raditz says eagerly grabbing her by the arm and dragging her away, against her will by the way she's fighting him.

"He's not going to rape her is he," Chi-Chi ask worriedly.

"If he's got more than Tarble good chance it isn't rape," Kakarot says with a laugh.

"Kakarot any male probably has more than Tarble," I say to him laughing.

"That's true then it won't be rape if anything happens because that would hurt Raditz's record of getting girls willingly," Kakarot says with a thoughtful look.

"Why are we talking about Raditz's sex life," Kase asked annoyed.

"Maybe because you don't have one, Kakarot never will have one, I've retired as of the day my father made choose a mate, and as for the raven we could care less," I state rather boredly.

"But still why talk about it," Kakarot ask confused.

"I don't know Kakarot why don't you go away and fuck your harpy," I snarl at him, Kase and Chi-Chi look at me in shock.

"Am I allowed to do that," Kakarot ask confused, I slap my hand to my forhead.

"Go away take her with you and then ask her and make sure you're in a locked room, belonging to you," I tell him annoyed by his stupidity sometimes he drives me insane. He does exactally what I told him and the raven named Chi-Chi glares at me as she's being drug aways by a very stupid saiyan.

"Now why did you do that," Kase ask me angerly.

"Those females don't have over protective brothers, besides I view it as a way to anger you, now if you don't mind, I got training to do, so later," I say to her walking off a smirk on my face.

* * *

><p>Five days later<p>

Vegeta is really starting to confuse me, he's been doing nothing but ignore me entirely this past week, I know he's mad I didn't give a kiss for winning that pillow fight, but sheesh no need to go this far, he's actually not sleeping in our bed anymore, he's sleeping on the couch in our suit, you'd think he hated me. Sighing I go to look for him maybe he'll finally tell me what his problem is, I think to myself as I walk towards the gardens where I was feeling his ki signature, I see him sitting underneath a tree eyes shut, and about thirty girls sitting in a circle staring at him. I angerly walk up to over there, nobody moves for me, so I shove a few out of my way, nice saiyan or not, they're pissing me off.

"What are you doing Vegeta," I snarl at him as I stop infront of his form.

"Well I was trying to sleep, I like to take a nap here, but it seems you want to ruin even that," Vegeta bitterly tells me.

"That's not what I meant," I snarl at him angerly.

"If you're mad about the females they weren't here when I fell asleep," Vegeta says looking around at his surroundings he gives the unlookers a death glare and they quickly run off.

"No that's not it," I say to him trying to calm myself down.

"I get it, I'm getting to you, your mad that I've been ignoring you, sleeping in a different room, well I told you that you would regret not kissing me after that pillow fight, and that's what I'm doing makeing you regret it," Vegeta says with a smirk.

"All this over one pillow fight is that all Vegeta, or is there something else," I ask him curiously.

"Maybe so but trust me I will not tell you," Vegeta says with a smirk on his face.

"Alright your hotness two can play the regret game, and the female always wins," I say to him with a smirk.

"Don't be too confident princess, I can make you regret in more ways than a few dozen," Vegeta says smirking right back. Yeah right are the thoughts I have for that, without another word I turn around and go looking for Bulma and Chi-Chi, they may be able to help me win this fight though there may be a few delays. I find them both sitting ontop a hill looking at the scenery.

"Hey guys how's it going," I ask with a smile.

"Great, I still can't believe Raditz asked me to become his mate," Bulma says with a smile.

"So how's things going with Vegeta, still ignoring you," Chi-Chi ask curiously.

"Yes, as well as sleeping on the couch in the den of our suit, so I told him two could play his little regret game," I say with a smile.

"Oh idea, walk around wearing nothing but a bikini, if that doesn't drive a man mad I don't know what will," Bulma says with a smirk.

"Bulma saiyans are different as in little to no self control, I'm not worried about Vegeta just several other males," I tell her with a frown.

"Wouldn't they get in trouble, seeing as you're with the prince," Bulma points out to me.

"True, but I don't want to do that alone," I say with a frown.

"No worries my dear, for I love playing this game, instead of ignore we're going to do everything but, and I'll do so to Raditz, he'll catch on and want to play like Vegeta is," Bulma says confidently.

"I'll join this regret game to see how long Kakarot can last, and we'll prove that the female is the dominent species," Chi-Chi says with a confident smile.

"Raditz will be a piece of cake," I say with a laugh.

"So what color of bikinis ladys I'm thinking red," Bulma says with a smirk.

"I want pink," I say with a smirk of my own.

"Orange, using their favorite color has to add on and orange is Kakarot's favorite color," Chi-Chi says smirking, with that we all walk off to find some bikinis in those colors once we're all changed, I sense out where it is they're all currently at, training room, excellent and it seems like the king and my father are there as well this will be funny, though father will think I've totaly lost my mind, or all of us now that I think about it.

"They're in the training room they use most often, and the king and my father are there as well shall we go ladies," I ask with a smirk.

"Absolutly the male species is going to suffer," Bulma says smirking as we walk to the training room, we imediately walk into the room, they're all in super saiyan form, and upon seeing us they all stop and stare so far so good the three targets are wearing severly torn shirts and their training shorts.

"Is that how you plan on getting back, well then, forget ignoring, Raditz, Kakarot we're staying in our training shorts from now on," Vegeta states with a smirk, taking off his severly torn shirt, to reveal his rock hard abs, Raditz and Kakarot quickly follow suit, revealing their own rock hard abs.

"Bardock, our children have lost their minds haven't they," King Vegeta ask my father.

"Ours and those other two that are the offspring of humans," father says shaking his head at us.

"You'll have to do better than that boys," Bulma yells to them with a smirk.

"Raditz I can't believe I'm saying this but code purple," Vegeta says rather loudly, Raditz and Kakarot stare in shock.

"Are you sure Vegeta I don't know it's a little risky," Kakarot ask with worry.

"He is and you know what this means," Raditz says with a smirk.

"Females really should think better," Vegeta states with a sexy smirk damnit it's too early to cave.

"How so Vegeta, we can easily make a male's life living hell," Bulma shouts, walking out of the room Chi-Chi and I follow pursuit.

"What are you up to," I ask curious now.

"We're going swimming getting wet I just know will add on to their torture, by the days end they'll have no choice but to cave," Bulma says with a smirk walking outside towards the pool.

* * *

><p>"Vegeta code brown is a little severe I mean, what will our fathers think," Kakarot ask worriedly.<p>

"Relax it's not like we're going nude, only in tight spandex shorts, that'll show that we're male no doubt," Raditz says with a smirk.

"Not only that but we'll make Tarble realize just how small he is," I say with a smirk.

"Alright, but I'm still worried about Kase," Kakarot says with a frown.

"Relax if I haven't jumped her by now, I definately won't now that my pride is involved, she is not going to make me cave first," I say to him with a confident smile.

"Let's head to the pool," Raditz says with a smirk, I nod my head and we go towards the pool sure they've found their way there by now besides I can feel that's where a few ki signatures are. Once we reach the pool I can tell they're both regretting it.

"Hi guys," Kakarot says in his normal happy voice trying to remain calm, for once I'm glad he can be so stupid seeming at times. The girls all three look up eyes all going wide, good Kakarot does a front flip into the water, where Chi-Chi imediately attacks him with kisses on the mouth, which means.

"You lose Chi-Chi," Raditz says with a laugh looking at her.

"Rules are no kissing on the mouth or sex," Kakarot says to her with a smirk.

"So I lost the girls are so going to win," Chi-Chi states confident in her own team.

"We'll see, Bulma looking good to bad I look better," Raditz says with a smirk, Bulma doesn't cave though neither does he wich is good Kakarot already one makeing the score guys one girls zip.

"It's time for dinner so get dressed," Tarble says flying over to us, I roll my eyes at him and head to the dining hall, Kakarot and Raditz close behind, Kakarot sighing takes a detour to dinner to get some clothes on now that he's won. Omce we reach it Raditz and I take our seats Kakarot comes in seconds later in his normal cltohes, and sits at his place. After a few minutes the females walk in still only in bikinis except Chi-Chi who put her purple dress back on, she took a seat next to Kakarot, Bulma sat right across from Raditz, and Kase across from me.

"Bardock I am not likeing this, it's bad enough those boys are dressed like that but the females are takeing it a little far," father says with a sigh, trying to keep his eyes away from their breasts, typical I knew he can be a manwhore at times when it comes to good looking females but this is too far, that or they really are just that good, I look at Bardock who's looking at his daughter disapprovingly and not having to try hard to avoid looking at Bulma, he really is scared of his mate.

"Kase why are you dressed like that at dinner," Bardock ask his daughter trying to contain any and all anger.

"I'm not changing until I win," Kase replise smirking.

"Well you'll not win, I will wich means, you're never changing," I state to her with a smirk. She doesn't retort, since the food is now being brought out, we all begin to dig in at a saiyan pace, except Bulma who with a smirk, goes to her soup and eats it slowly purposefully dropping some on her letting it run down her front, damn Raditz is so going to cave. We eat in silence Bulma after finishing her soup continued at the normal saiyan pace. Kase ate her own soup in the same manner only last, but it's not going to work, I'm not her brother, I won't cave just to get the soup she spilled down her front. After everyone leaves the room we all head outside to the gardens.

"I can't take it anymore," Raditz says grabbing Bulma by the arm pulling her into a kiss, he quickly picks her up and flys off.

"Well now the score is even," Kase says smirking at me, I roll my eyes at her, Kakarot and his harpy walk off towards somewhere else, leaving me alone with her.

"Trust me nothing you do will get me to cave," I tell her smuggly and it's true, if I ever reach the point of not being able to take it, I'll remind myself about the fact Raditz and Kakarot are her brothers and my friends, and that by then a mere make out session won't be enough, but she'll cave first, I'll win this by the days end, before my hormones get out of hand.

* * *

><p>Three days later<p>

"Vegeta is going to cave soon, I know it, you've practically made it impossible for him not too, you're always in a bikini, you go swimming I don't know what it is about a girl in a bikini dripping wet guys like, not only that but you always are hanging on him, pecking his cheek, sitting on his lap, he's got to cave soon," Bulma says to me confidently.

"I hope so or I'll cave," I say with a sigh.

"No way he can't last," Chi-Chi tells me with a smile.

"We just got to figure out what will really hurt him into caveing," Bulma says with a confident smile.

"I'll see what I can get out of Kakarot," Chi-Chi says with devious smile walking out of the room.

"I really don't know how long I can last Bulma," I say with a frown.

"We'll just get your mind off it for a while watch something funny on tv," Bulma says flipping her television on, and quickly finding something funny to watch, she eventually settles on Tom and Jerry after finding nothing better. After about half an hour Chi-Chi returns with a smile on her face.

"So what's the scoop on Vegeta he close to caving," I ask curriously.

"Kakarot said nothing will cause him to cave, nothing we do will cause him to cave, because his saiyan pride won't allow him to lose especially to a female, that and you just had to have to older brothers didn't you Kase," Chi-Chi says with annoyance at the last part.

"What do you mean," Bulma ask curriously.

"Kakarot says that Vegeta also won't cave because he thinks if he even kisses you it'll go further, and Raditz and him being Vegeta's best friends he couldn't do that to their sister, not only that but Raditz is over protective and told Vegeta not to touch you or else him and Kakarot would lose all control, he knows he can't take them both at once, Kakarot said that he was only going to do this two days, until he realized that he would lose control, so as not to upset his friends Vegeta decided to make it more than a few days and to sleep further away from you Kase," Chi-Chi says explaining what she meant.

"Well that's not fair he's got motivation to keep in check," Bulma says with a frown.

"I don't get it ever since it turned into a contest Vegeta started sleeping in our bed again," I say with confusion.

"Yeah but he's only reminding himself you're the sister of his best friends that's why he hasn't caved," Chi-Chi says with a smirk.

"Well girls I've got a plan that will gurantee Vegeta will cave and the girls will have won by breakfast," Bulma states with a smrik.

* * *

><p>A.N. So what do you think, who do you think will cave first Vegeta or Kase review to find out<p>

Kakarot: Kase is so caving

Raditz: Vegeta knows he can't lose

Bulma: not with my plan

Chi-Chi: it's good he's going to cave

Kase: this next chapter is going to show you caving Vegeta

Vegeta: I got a few plans of my own, and if you don't cave then you've gone blind

Bardock: Kase would you get dressed

Kase: nope I really like the bikini

me:who taught you guys how to get into the end conversations

Tarble:Turles

Turles:When do I get to be in this

me:later I was going to keep it a surprise

Nappa:I think Vegeta will never cave

Raditz:brown noser

King Vegeta: add a lemon

me: why

King Vegeta:the fans will like it

Vegeta:father you've been talking to Master Roshi again haven't you

Bardock:I warned him

ME:Anyways just review and as for what king Vegeta said I'll leave that one up to you

Vegeta: REVIEW but there will be no lemons if I can help it and I got control of the author

Me:Yes but what the fans want they get, you can't kill me so ha, and REVIEW


End file.
